Wolf Moon
by Chaeramir
Summary: The Salmalíns are a powerful Carthaki noble family with a long history of magical excellence. Veralidaine is an orphaned girl from Galla, but she has a gift that the Salmalíns are willing to offer an arranged marriage to get. DN. AU. Rated high for safety
1. prolouge

**A/N**: It's probably stupid of me to start another story, but I've been wanting to write this for a long time, so I will. This is my first DN fic; my first Tamora Pierce fic actually, and my first time writing a fic in first person, so please let me know if anything is off.

To sum it all up, Wolf Moon (the title has nothing to do with the story, by the way) is basically just a story of Daine and Numair if they had had an arranged marriage (yes, it is DN, even if it might not seem so on the beginning). I have changed some things, such as the age gap between the two. Numair may seem a little OOC in the beginning, but keep in mind that this is in his University days, so he's not as mature as in the books. Now, enough of my rambling. Please R&R!!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and places belong to Tamora Pierce, with the rare exception of the ones I've made up my self.

**Chap. 1: Prologue**

In one hand I carried a pail of goat milk; in the other a basket of eggs. A grey cape blew behind me in the icy wind as I made my way up the steps, beneath a large sign that read 'Keefe Inn' in fading golden letters. I pushed the door open with my shoulder, welcoming the warmth that immediately engulfed me. Sighing, I let the hood drop away from my head as I scanned the room quickly with my stormy blue-grey orbs. In the far left corner sat a man in a cloak that obscured eyes, lifting a tankard of ale to his lips. I didn't need to see his face to know he was drunk; with my sensitive sense of smell, I could easily pick up his disgusting odor. I should have been used to it by now. It wasn't like we didn't get drunks here on a daily bases. Wrinkling my nose a little, I made my way to the staircase at the far end of the room, and quickly climbed it. The second floor was a long hall with about 15 different doors, all leading to small rooms with a single bed. I knew. I had to clean every one of those rooms each morning.

I climbed another set of stairs to the third floor, making my way to a room at the far end of the hall. From under the door I could hear excited mummers of hushed voices and see the soft flicker of candle light. I silently made my way into the room.

"--Be stinkin' rich! I told you she would be good for something," said my adopted father Rocco, beaming around at his company of three.

"Who will be good for what?" I asked, closing the door behind me. Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at me and the happy giggling of my adopted mother, aunt and sister died down. Obviously they hadn't heard me enter.

"Who will be good for what?" I repeated when they failed to answer me. Chloris, my adopted aunt, pushed her chair back hard enough that it made a screeching noise and was sure to leave scratches in the hard wood floor. She made her way over to me, grinning widely, arms spread out.

"Congratulations Daine," she said, wrapping her immense arms around me, effectively squashing all the air from my lungs, her watery blue eyes sparkling happily. "We are so proud of you, Darling."

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused. Rocco came to pat me happily on the head, as if I was some dog. The resemblance between him and Chloris was almost unnerving; he had the same limp, dirty blond hair, watery eyes and incredible size.

"Good girl," he said, ruffling my smoky brown curls affectionately. I dropped my basket of eggs on the ground, praying none of them would break, and shoved their hands away gently.

"What is going on?" I directed my question at my adopted mother Julian. If anyone was going tell me it would her. She was a 'no-funny business' kind of person, and it showed. Her nose was straight, and slightly hooked with the resembled a hawk's beak and her crisp, black mane was always tied neatly behind her head, making her hard, green eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. Without a word, she lifted a piece of yellow parchment. Placing my pail carefully on the floor, I took it and stared at it blankly. It was a letter addressed to me, that much I could figure out, but could only guess what the rest of it said. I handed it back to her.

"I can't read," I reminded her. She sighed, annoyed.

"You've been offered marriage to a rich Carthaki noble man," said Kayla, my adopted sister. Her hazel green eyes were glued to the floor, her pale brown hair fell in a curtain around her heart-shaped face and her voice was so quiet that I could barely make out the words, but she might as well have screamed them in my face. I felt like someone had hit me in the stomach with club. I gasped for air, utterly horrified. I knew without a doubt they would send me. I wasn't worth much to them. I was just a bastard girl from Snowdale with a knack with animals, so why any Carthaki noble man would want to marry me was beyond me.

"Are you sure?" I knew it was pointless, but I had to ask all the same.

"Yes, oh yes! Isn't it delightful, Darling?" I was once more enveloped in a strangling hug.

"Mithros. I can't believe it," I whispered.

"Oh, I know exactly how you feel, Sweetheart. This is so exciting!" Chloris said, clearly misinterpreting my words. Julian rose, draping her long fingers over my shoulder and steered me firmly towards the door.

"I think it's time Daine got to bed. After all, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Tomorrow. Where they really going to send me off that soon? Did I really have no say in my own future? Hanging my head, I let her lead me down the hall to my room. I could put up a fight, be stubborn, stomp my feet and tell them 'I won't go'. I could throw a tantrum and stay locked in my room for days on end, but I knew it would help all the same. I would go to Carthak on my own two feet, or I would be dragged. The choice was mine.

Julian stopped when we reached the door, and turned me to face her. Drawing a deep breath, she said, "Listen, Daine, I know this can't be easy for you. I know you don't want to be married off. But you know the financial state of things here. We need all the money we can get. I'm sure it won't be so bad. Just stop and think about it for a moment." I didn't want to think about it. If I did I was afraid I might hurl. "He's a rich noble man. A noble man! For him to marry a peasant girl..." She trailed off, shaking her head a little in awe. "I will be proud to tell anyone that my daughter has made such a good marriage. And you should be proud too." She smiled warmly and gently kissed my cheek, then walked away. How _she_ had ever ended up making such a bad marriage I never did understand. She was beautiful and intelligent, if slightly cold at times. Surely someone much more handsome could have stolen her heart than some fat, slightly retarded inn keeper. But then, perhaps him being an inn keeper was what had caused her to marry him. After all, most inn keepers in Cria were fairly wealthy. The Keefe family inn was indeed an exception.

I entered my small room, glancing around as I tried to spot my night cloths. My room was small, not much more than a broom cupboard, really. Spread diagonally across the floor was a wool blanket that served as a mattress; along the back wall was a window that offered a view over the forest that covered the outskirts of the property. It was almost dark out, and the sky was stormy tonight. I loved storms. There was something powerful and free that seemed to rule them, something that could bring a grown man to his knees. An army of grown men. If only I could do that. If only I were free and wild, I wouldn't have to worry about being married off.

_Well, it's not the worst thing that could happen, is it?_ I told my self as I stripped off my clothes and pulled on an over sized night shirt. No. The worst thing that could happen had already happened three years ago. That was why I was at Keefe Inn in the first place.

_Don't think about that now. Not now. Don't cry. Please don't cry, _I willed myself, but the tears came, hot and fast, whether I wanted them to or not. Just like so much else in life.

* * *

I twisted a blade of grass nervously between my fingers as I waited. On my left was a trunk stashed with my few belongings, the only ones I would bring with me as I entered my 'new life' as Chloris had taken to calling my arranged marriage. On my right sat Kayla, eyes glued to the ground, silent as always, yet loyal all the same. She was one of the few people I would miss here, I thought, tucking a strand of stray hair behind my ear, thinking hard. She was also the only one who had read the letter, was the only one who could read at all in the family, so perhaps she held the answers to some of the many questions that swirled madly around my head. Like what the name of the man I would be marrying was, for starters. So that was what I asked first.

"His name..." She trailed off. She was a seemingly timid girl of few words, and she spoke in a low, monotonous voice. "Numair Salmalín," she said finally.

"Numair Salmalín," I repeated, rolling the words around in my mouth, feeling as they escaped my lips and listing to them as they pieced the silence. It sounded exotic, foreign, like some extravagant spice.

I turned toward Kayla again. "Does it say how old he is?" I asked, yet not really sure if I wanted to know. What if he was in his fifties? Or sixties even? I was only sixteen myself, but it wasn't unheard of that noble women of fourteen married sixty year old men, disgusting as I found it. But then, of course, I wasn't a noble women. Perhaps they viewed things differently.

"Twenty two."

"So he's—," I did the math, feeling slightly embarrassed that, do to my lack of schooling, I had to count the numbers off on my fingers. "--six years older than me." Well that wasn't as bad as I had expected. In fact, that wasn't so bad at all. I heaved a sigh of relief before starting my interrogation again.

"What does he look like?"

Kayla shot me one of those rare looks where she actually meets your eyes without flinching. "They didn't include a physical description in the letter Daine."

"Right." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Does it say _why_ they want me to marry him?" That question had been nagging at the back of my mind all night while I tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep.

Kayla sighed. "They write that they have heard of your unusual magic."

I snorted loudly. "Well there in for a disappointment then, aren't they? Paying all that money to have me shipped over only to find that there's not of trace of magic in me," I said triumphantly. It wasn't the first time someone had assumed I had magic. My mother, for one, had tested me again and again, trying to find even a speck of the gift that she had. But I was empty as a dried up well. Only, there had never been magic in me in the first place. I just had a knack with animals. That was it. End of story.

"Don't you suppose maybe you do have some kind of gift? I mean, how many people do you think can understand what animals say? I've never heard of anyone that could."

I was shocked that Kayla had said so much all at once, holding my gaze with hers the whole time, too, and for a moment I was too stunned to speak. Then I suddenly leaped to my feet, angry now. "How many times do you have to hear it Kayla? I just have a knack with animals is all. Besides, having animals crawl into your bed at night is hardly something very magical. My blanket can consent to that. Now, if I could make the hair and dung and smell leave the blanket after the animals have been on it, that would be true, useful magic," I said angrily. She didn't know how my 'knack' had affected me after the villagers had tried to kill me. She didn't know how I had run on four legs, naked, hunting with the pack, all sense of reason gone with only instinct to guide me. She had no clue how I had ended up a bloody mess on the trail where she had eventually found me. And I had no intention of telling her. Telling her how I had gone insane. How I still forgot I was human when the pack called to the moon or the deer galloped through the woods. No one would ever know.

Kayla had disappeared inside her shell again; was staring at the ground with a veil of hair blocking her face from view, and I felt a little guilty for having caused that reaction.

"Do the others know? Know that I'm wanted for my non-existing magic?"

Kayla nodded.

"Well, then why are they still sending me? I'll just be sent right back again when these Salmalíns realize how dead wrong they are."

She shrugged. Much as I loved her, she could be the most frustrating creature when she acted so shy. I wanted to shake her. I wanted real answers now, not just a nod or a shrug. I wanted to know as much as possible before I was shipped away to Carthak. I sighed, resigned, and lay down in the grass, looking up at the blue sky that showed no evidence of last nights storm. I couldn't help but wonder if there would be any evidence left here of me when I was gone.

**A/N**: And so the first chapter is done. The next chapter will be written from Numair's Pov, the one after that from Daine's and so on. Now, please review!


	2. Lupa the Wolf and the Welcome Ball

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter (sorry for the wait!!), from Numair's Pov, as promised. It's kind of random, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Thank you to **Blackheart Feather, Amaya130, Starling Rising, Ace Ryn Knight **and **Lawis Justice **for reviewing the last chapter!!

**Chapter 2: Lupa the Wolf and the Welcome Ball**

"We were right. This girl does have wild magic, and more powerful than we've ever seen before, more powerful than we'd dared to hope." My father stood behind his mahogany desk, hands clasped behind his back, wearing a look of extreme satisfaction. "With training there will be no limit to what she will be able to do. We must be grateful that she accepted our marriage proposal. This child will bring her fantastic gift into our family and she will pass it on to her children so it may live on in the family. And combined with your gift no one will be able to deny the power of the Salmalíns." I clenched my jaw to keep from saying anything stupid. If only he could hear how ridiculously power hungry he sounded.

"I can't see any common girl turning down a chance to become a noble," I said bitterly. "Father, please, I'm already in love—," He silenced me with a hard look.

"You mean that Kingsford woman? Numair, you must think about the family. She would do us no good." He turned away from me, clearly signaling that there was nothing more to be discussed on that topic, but I wasn't done.

"Father, Varice has the gift, and she's a noble, unlike this northern commoner. I hear she's a bastard at that. Varice has money. Wouldn't that bring some good to the family?" My father turned towards me again, his face turning an interesting shade of puce beneath his light tan, and I knew I had gone too far. I could almost hear him counting to ten while he drew deep breaths and calmed himself.

"You of all people should know what wild magic can do for the family, Numair, just as you should know better than anyone else that her being a commoner changes nothing." I ground my teeth together hard; he had me there. The Salmalíns had take me in when I had been no more than a university student from Tyra. "Now, you should go get dressed for the welcome ball. I know how long you take to get ready, and I want you to look your best when you meet your fiancé." I recognized my dismissal and obediently left the room.

* * *

She was pretty, no doubt about it, but she wasn't Varice either, I thought, looking her over discreetly. A few strands of her smoky brown hair had escaped the tight bun that bound the rest of her fiery mane, and framed her face. Her pale blue silk dress hugged her slight figure nicely and brought out the sapphire in her large, long lashed eyes. The vulnerability that her full mouth showed was defied by her stubborn chin and the callouses on the small, pale hand I held in my own.

"It's an honour, Veralidaine." I said, bowing over our interlaced fingers and brushing my lips lightly over her knuckles. A slight blush touched her cheeks, but her gaze remained stubbornly locked with mine. She was definitely different from any woman I had ever courted, I decided, though I didn't know if that was good or bad. Her only response was a tight lipped smile and a bobbed curtsy.

We both took our seats at the head of the table, waiting for the evening meal to start. My father rose, looking grand in his red mage robe, not unlike the black one I wore my self. The small gathering hushed and waited for him to start what I was sure would be a long speech.

"First off, I would like to welcome Veralidaine to our family and thank her for making the long journey from Galla so she could join us here tonight." He smiled at the girl from across the long table, and her cheeks flushed pink. "I would also like to take this time to wish my son Numair and his beautiful fiancé a long, love filled marriage. I am sure both of them, and there future children of course, will bring much pride to the Salmalín family." He raised his glass, and we all toasted. The speech had been unusually short for my father, but perhaps it was because he had noticed Veralidaine's embarrassment, for it was hard not to notice. She blushed a colour very close to scarlet when he mentioned future children, though I wondered if perhaps that was from anger rather than embarrassment, for she seemed no more pleased about our engagement than I was.

My father clapped his hands and immediately the slaves emerged, bringing dishes of food and placing them on the table.

I cleared throat, trying to break the tension that had settled over the family. Veralidaine was still staring at her plate, her shoulders trembling softly and the look on her face filled with rage.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly. She raised her head and glared at me. The phrase 'if looks could kill' ran though my head.

"You keep slaves." It wasn't a question, but I still nodded.

"Most people do," I said. That was a bad choice of words, I realized too late. She looked away from me, her hands gripping the edge of her chair so hard her knuckles went white.

"That is--," she paused to take a few deep breaths. "Sick." I chose not to respond. I hadn't like the practice much either when I had first come to Carthak, but in time I had grown used to it, even dependent on it.

Veralidaine had started hyperventilating slightly, so I decided it was time to talk about something else.

"Would you care for duck?" I asked, pacing her a platter. She speared a piece of the meat and started eating it quickly, not bothering to cut bite size pieces off it, but instead ripping chunks off with her teeth.

"Hungry?" I asked, not sure whether to be disgusted or amused. She glared at me again, though more in annoyance than anger this time, and I couldn't help but crack a grin. I started nibbling at my own food.

"How much do you know about wild magic?" I asked, changing topic.

"About what?" She frowned.

"Wild magic. The magic that connects you to animals," I explained.

She put down her food and glared at me. Again. "I don't. Have. Magic," she said slowly as if I wouldn't be able to understand if she spoke any faster. "I have knack with animals, is all. I don't know why everyone thinks I have magic, but you were mistaken, believe me, I've been tested, so why don't you just send me back home." Her voice grew steadily louder with each word, and by the time she was done the whole room was staring at her. She blushed, but met their stares with her own angry glares until everyone had gone back to their previous conversations, or at least were politely pretending to.

"But you do have magic. It would take a skilled mage to see it, but it's there."

She glared at me, but didn't argue. I stared back at her, refusing to back down on this one, until she glanced down at her plate of half eaten food. Neither of us said another word throughout the rest of the meal.

When everyone had eaten their share the tables were pushed aside and the music started, soft and beautiful. I nearly groaned.

"Would you care to dance?" I asked, trying not to look too grim. Dancing was about the last thing I felt like doing, especially with this girl, but I knew well what was expected of me. She, however, looked away, her face growing redder yet and muttered something to quietly for me to catch.

"I beg you pardon?"

She glared at me. "I can't dance."

I started at her for a moment. "You can't dance?" I repeated.

"I was never taught," she said though clenched teeth. I nodded slowly. She really was a country girl.

"It's not hard. It's all in the leading," I assured her. "I'm sure I can teach you." I placed my right hand gently around her slim waist. "Put your left hand on my shoulder," I instructed, then extended my left arm and took her free hand, my grip feather light. "Now just follow me." She obeyed, and we waltz easily across the room. Her movements were surprisingly graceful and she didn't step on my feet once, like I'd expected her to.

"See? Not so hard, hmm?" I said. She smiled up at me, the first real smile she'd yet offered, and I was struck by the change. She looked so alive, the way her eyes were lit up by a soft spark of happiness and her cheeks held a warm, rosy colour, not from embarrassment but pleasure.

Then she looked down to correct her feet and the moment was lost, her smile faded, replaced by an emotionless mask. I sighed, resigned.

As the song ended she disentangled herself from my arms, stepping away from me quickly, and I was slightly stung by her rejection.

"My feet hurt," she said, by way of explanation. I nodded.

"Will you join me for a walk in the garden?" I asked, offering my arm. For a moment I thought she would refuse, but then she nodded, though she ignored my arm. I led the way across the dance floor, towards the glass double doors at the back of the room that led to the garden. We walked along a trail that led between the rose bushes, stopping every now and then to smell a flower, until we reached a bench that overlooked a small pond.

She sat down and rested her head against the back of the bench, looking exhausted. It was, after all, only her first day here, I reminded my self as I took a seat beside her.

"How do you like Carthak, Veralidaine?" I asked politely.

"Daine. Just Daine. Veralidaine's a fair mouthful."

"Very well. Daine then. How do you like Carthak?" I repeated.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "It's nice. Very hot," she said, then, after a pause, added, "Hot and clammy. I'm sticky with sweat, and this dress is giving me a hard time; I can barely breath, it's so tight. And you keep slaves. That's disgusting. Especially the mutes that picked me up at the docks. Disgusting. But other than that it's all very nice." She had kept her eyes closed the whole time she spoke, but now she cracked a lid, to see my reaction to her rant, I thought. I wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused. After struggling with myself for a few seconds I let a grin form on my lips.

"That's an... interesting way of viewing things," I commented. She sighed and closed her eyes again. An awkward silence descended upon us, though Daine didn't seem to notice. She remained motionless, eyes closed while I fidgeted nervously with the collar of my robe.

"Say something," she demanded after a moment. So she had noticed. I chuckled.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

"Well," I thought for a moment, tilting my head back to look at the heavens. The sun had set and the clear, dark sky offered a brilliant display of the stars. "Have you ever heard the story of Lupa the Wolf?" I asked. When she shook her head I went on. "See that constellation--."

"That what?" she interrupted.

"Constellation. Group of stars that form an... image." I created an identical copy of the of the twelve stars in my black gift, and connecting the dots to form an image that her untrained eye wouldn't have to struggle to locate. "That's Lupa the Wolf--."

"That's a wolf? Looks more like a bunch of lines and dots to me."

I ignored her and went on. "Lupa was a young she-wolf that lived in the forests of Scanra. One day when she was hunting she saw two deer antlers. She decided that a deer would make a perfect meal, so she attack it. But it wasn't a deer; it was Weiryn, the god of hunt, whom she had confused with a deer because of the antlers he has on his--."

"That's fair ridiculous," Daine interrupted again. "A wolf would be able to smell the difference between a deer and a god. Beside, wolves hunt in packs, not alone, unless they're outcasts, and one lone wolf could never bring down a deer on its own."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" I demanded. I took her silence as a yes and continued. "So Lupa attacked Weiryn, which he wasn't too happy about. He threw her off him and killed her for her disrespect. But the wolf god Old White and his mate Night Black were angry at Weiryn for killing Lupa, and that led to a fight between them. So the wolf gods brought their case to the Court if Mithros and Mithros agreed that Weiryn would have to do something in turn for the wolves. So Weiryn threw the body of Lupa into the heavens were it became a constellation so that Lupa would always be remembered," I concluded. "Of course, there are different version of the story. Some say that Weiryn made Lupa a constellation as a warning to other young wolves not to attack him another time, but I personally think that the first version is more entertaining. I doubt there's much truth in it though, for, as you said, Lupa would have been able to smell the difference between a god and a deer. But it is an ancient Scanran myth that I find fascinating. The constellation of Lupa it self can be hard to see because it has no outstandingly bright stars, especially here in Carthak. I would assume it's easier to see in Scanra, as it is a Scanran myth. In fact, most people here haven't even heard of Weiryn, as he is a minor god that mostly appears over Scanra, Galla and northeastern Tortall. But you're from Galla," I remembered. "Have you ever heard of him?" I turned to look at her when she didn't answer. Her head lolled a little towards me and her breath was deep and calm, her eyes still closed.

Sighing, I rose to my feet. It wasn't the first time my scholarly interests had put someone to sleep. Not wanting to wake her, I gathered her carefully into my arms and carried her past the ball room, that was still crowded with waltzing couples, using one of the many back doors to reach the room I knew to be hers. I lowered her slim frame to the massive bed, took of her delicate shoes and placed a thin blanket over her.

"Goodnight Daine," I whispered, then silently let myself out of her room and closed the door behind me.

**A/N:** Lupa the Wolf is a creation of my imagination, but her constellation is based on Lupus, which is a real constellation. An image of it can be found on my page.

The next chapter shouldn't take too long for me to get up as long as you review!


	3. I Lay My Trust In You

**Chapter 3: I Lay My Trust In You**

Sunlight flitted through the window, waking me from from my dreamless sleep. The bed beneath me was ridiculously soft and for the first time in a long time I was neither cold, nor seasick. I wanted to stay in bed and let myself sleep some more, but I was sure there was something I had to do today, though I couldn't think of what at that moment. Sighing, I threw the covers off me and got out of bed. Looking down at myself, I realized that I was still wearing the dress from last night's ball and to my horror, the beautiful silk was crumpled and wrinkled almost beyond recognition. Why hadn't I taken it off before going to bed, I wondered. But then, as I thought about it, the last thing I remembered was Numair talking about some wolf and a man with antlers. I must have fallen asleep during his tale. How embarrassing! Well at least he hadn't take the dress off for me.

A knock sounded on the door, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Veralidaine? Are you up?" I easily recognized the high pitched, shrill voice of Madam Salmalín. She knocked again, louder this time. In my rush to answer the door I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror. Not a pretty sight. My hair had half escaped its bun and had tangled in vicious knots around the many pins that were to hold it in place. I groaned softly and tried in vain to comb the tangles free with my fingers. Another impatient knock sounded on the door.

"Breakfast is served. Don't make me come in there and drag you out of bed." I couldn't picture Madam Salmalín doing anything that might rumple her skirts or chip one of her perfect nails. Marching quickly towards the door, I decided it didn't matter that she saw me looking like a wreck. I fact, maybe it would finally drive home that I wasn't the bride they wanted for their son and they would send me home. Perhaps it would help if I smeared my face paint just a little more...

"For Mithros sake girl, will you open the door?"

"Coming," I grumbled and wrenched the door open.

"Ah, you are up-- Oh! In the name of all the gods, child, whatever possessed you to sleep in that dress?" she asked horrified. I ducked my head and muttered something unintelligible. I wasn't about to tell her that her son had carried me to bed. "Well, come on then, we must hurry! Breakfast had been served and you're in no fit state to be seen." She closed her hand and opened it, revealing a Scarlet ball of fire.

"We require three slaves in Veralidaine's room at once," she said. It surprised me to see that she had magic, though I wasn't sure why. That was the only thing the Salmalíns thought of, wasn't it? Magic. That's why they were forcing this marriage upon me. Of course Madam Salmalín would have the gift too.

Three slaves came towards the door and stopped just before Madam Salmalín, each bowing deeply.

"Nobility."

I tried to keep a pleasant look on my face, even tried to smile as the three girls did my hair and dressed me in silver silk, but, catching another glimpse of myself in the mirror, I realized it looked more like a grimace and gave up.

As soon as they finished Madam Salmalín dismissed them and led me through the vast halls of the Salmalín estate until we reached the room where we had dined the night before. I took a seat beside Numair, as I was expected to, and Madam Salmalín sat beside her husband, Master Salmalín.

"Good Morning," I said, offering a small smile to Numair. He grunted something unintelligible and buttered a roll. What had him so grumpy?

"Don't worry about him," said the person to his right, leaning towards me over the table. "He's not a morning person." The speaker was a boy who looked about my age, perhaps a year younger. He had curly black hair, warm brown eyes that danced with mirth and a strong nose that sat above his toothy grin.

"I'm Elijah," he said, bowing in his seat. "It's a pleasure, fair maiden." I smiled at him.

"I'm--"

"Veralidaine. I know," he answer for me.

"Just Daine is fine."

"Daine then." He flashed me another toothy grin.

"Don't flirt with Numair's woman. You know what happened last time," said the boy on the other side of Elijah.

"I wasn't flirting," Elijah protested.

"Are you two--"

"Twins?" They chorused. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"He's Ignatius," said Elijah, jerking his thumb at his brother. Ignatius nodded solemnly. "Ignatius doesn't like anybody. You'd be much better off spending your time with me." He grinned.

"Er, right."

He had just started saying something else when the door burst open and tall, black haired man came in. "The child has been born. It is a boy and they have called him Adonis," the man said in a soft, warm voice.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Elijah as everyone applauded.

"That's Uncle Balthazar. He's the healer. Inocencia, Fabian's wife, just had a babe," he explained quietly.

"Who's Fabian?" In asked, feeling very ignorant.

"That's Fabian," he said, pointing at a tall man that stood behind the healer. As almost everyone else in the family he had black hair and brown eyes.

"He's my brother," Elijah said darkly. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"And you don't like him?" I asked, guessing from the sound of his voice.

"I don't like Inocencia," he corrected. "You'll want to stay a way from her. She's not very nice."

"Er, alright."

"But there's plenty if other nice people in the family," he said, brightening considerably as Balthazar and Fabian left the room again. "Like her," he said, pointing at the girl on my left. "She's Quintina. She's adopted 'cause she had strong magic. Just like Numair." I glanced at the latter in surprise. He had been adopted? He looked perfectly at home here, even physically he resembled the others around the table with his dark eyes and darker hair.

"--And beside her is Felicity, only we call her Fawna. Don't ask me why," he went on, oblivious to my thoughts. "She's Balthazar's daughter. Beside her is Orson, my father--" he pointed at master Salmalín "--and Selena, my mother,--" Madam Salmalín "--and beside her is Uncle Cassius and his wife Ellamae and their three sons; Lucian, Elchanen and Gadiel." He had now made it all the way back to Ignatius.

"There's no way I'm gonna be able to remember all that," I muttered.

"That's okay, so long as you remember me," he said, grinning brightly. Ignatius elbowed him in the ribs.

"Daine," Numair said rather abruptly from beside me.

"What? Have you decided you can talk again?" I snapped. Morning person or no, I was angry at him for his behavior. He grunted again. "Apparently not," I muttered. Beside him Elijah snickered.

"I'll be showing you around the city after breakfast," Numair said, ignoring me. "I hope you can ride."

I nodded, stabbing a piece of cantaloupe viciously with my fork. A squirt of juice hit me in the eye. I covered it with a hand, biting my tongue to hold back a string of curses. Luckily, Numair seemed to tired to notice, but I heard Elijah throw a violent coughing fit that I doubted had anything to do with him chocking. I sent him a diamond cracking glare with my one eye, but that only made him 'cough' even harder.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl next to me. Quintina, or whatever her name was.

"Fine," I said, offering a weak smile. She looked quite different from the others, I realized. Her eyes were green, her skin paler than anyone else's in the family, but her hair was black as night. She smiled warmly at me.

"Numair's not a morning person," she said.

"So I've heard," I mumbled, eating a grape.

"I will also give you your first lesson in controlling you wild magic today, after the tour," Numair said suddenly, as if we were still having the same conversation. "Your magic has gotten rather out of hand. We'll have to try and fix that." I was starting to give up on trying to make him see that there really was no magic in me. He would see in his own good time.

_Or maybe he's right and you do have magic_, said a small voice in my head, but I ignored it.

We finished eating and Numair led the way into the courtyard were a hostler was holding two horses; a palomino and a bay. Numair took the bay's reins, so I walked up to the palomino. I blew gently into his nostrils, smiling when he returned the favor.

"Hello hoof brother," I said quietly. "I'm Daine. What's your name?"

I am called Dune, said the gelding.

"Can you get up on your own?" Numair asked, from the bay's side. I answered by putting my foot in the stirrup and swinging easily easily into the saddle.

Sitting sidesaddle, on the other hand, turned out to be fair difficult.

Then it was Numair's turn. Grabbing the bay's mane and putting his foot in the stirrup, he sort of launched himself off the ground and landed on his mare's back with an audible _thud. _I tried hard not to wince.

"And he asked if _I_ could get up on my own," I muttered, shaking my head.

We trotted out through the gates that surrounded the massive estate and onto a small gravel path that would eventually lead into the crowded streets of Carthak City. I knew from the day before when I had come from the docks.

"Tell me about yourself," Numair said after a while, his voice bouncing a little with the mare's every stride. "You didn't always live with the Keefes, did you?"

"No sir. I... Er," I paused. Where to start? "Well, I grew up in Snowdale with my Ma and Grandda. Ma was a hedge witch and a midwife. And Grandda, well, he just lived with us. Hunted a little and such when he was younger, but when he got too old I took over the hunting." I paused again, not sure whether or not I wanted to tell him the rest. Well, he said he wanted to know, so I'll tell him.

"I suppose it was around January when I was thirteen. Ma had me go down to her friend Lory in the next valley over. Lory had a cough, so Ma had made some syrup for her. I rode Cloud, my pony, down and stayed over night with her and her husband Rand. Then the next morning we rode back home again.

"It was all foggy; almost couldn't see anything as we rode. But when we made it home the bandits had killed everyone; Ma and Grandda and all the animals, too. My boss dog Mammoth told me. He was still alive when we got there, but then he died, too. We buried them all, me and Cloud did. The bandits had tried to burn the house, too; our animals had fought them together with Ma and Grandda and that scared them silly. Ma had a bunch of charms against fire in the kitchen, though, so it was mostly just the upstairs that burned. But I couldn't live there anymore, so then me and Cloud were on our own for a while until the Keefe family found me and took me in." I paused, hoping that Numair wouldn't notice that suddenly it was just me in the story and no more Cloud, but I wasn't about to tell him about the wolves and the village men who had hunted us and taken Cloud away. I wasn't ready to tell him about how I was insane.

"So then I lived with them for a while, three years I suppose, working at their inn, until I came here," I concluded.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Numair said sincerely, his brown eyes sad. I nodded.

I had been so absorbed in talking that I hadn't even noticed how far we had come. We were in the middle of a market place. Stalls lined either side of the road, goods placed out for display. Numair dismounted –if his half jump half fall from the bay's back could be called that much– , and I followed suit. Almost as soon as our feet touched the ground we were swarmed by beggar children.

"--A bit a crumb for the hungry--"

"--Spare a bit of--"

"--Help the poor--"

I gasped as a small, curly haired boy grabbed at my skirts. His large, tear-filled eyes pleaded me and I felt my own eyes go moist.

"Can't we give them something?" I whispered, looking at Numair through my lashes. He sighed, trying to look annoyed, I supposed, but I could see he wasn't completely unaffected by the children. He pointed to three of the eldest of the children; two boys and a girl, none who looked older than nine.

"Watch the horses, will you?" He asked handing the reins over and pressing a few coins into each of their small palms. "There will be more if they're are still here when we come back." He offered his arm and led me through the hoards of people.

"What about the rest of them?" I asked in a hushed voiced while throwing glances over my shoulder.

"Daine, we can't end all of the poverty in Carthak," he said, sorrow in the chocolaty depths of his eyes. I swallowed hard and nodded. Giving the children anything at all had been fair generous of him, being a noble and all. Most nobles you couldn't pay to _talk_ to a commoner.

"Come. The whole city is not so depressing," he said and smiled. I did my best to return it.

We spent a fair few hours just wandering aimlessly around the market square and looking at the goods available. Numair bought me a pair of sapphire drops for my ears despite my protest.

"Think of it as an early midwinter gift," he had said. "They match the colour of your eyes so nicely, and I might not be able to find another pair like them."

Around noon he bought us both roasted lamb and goat milk from a stand for the mid-day meal. Then we walked around again until Numair decided it was time to move on. The horses were still standing where we had left them with the children. Numair gave them a few more coins as he had promised, and then we rode off.

"Try and relax your hips a bit more; let them follow the motion of the horse," I offered when Numair's poor riding skills really started to irk me. He blushed a little and nodded, but either he was a _really _bad rider, or else he just wasn't trying very hard. Either way, his riding didn't improve. He continued to bounce around like a sack of flour and I clearly wasn't the only who was less than pleased with him; his mare side-stepped nervously and tossed her head in the air.

"Easy," he said, his voice cracking. She pranced and gave a small buck.

"Relax; your shoulders are all tense and your reins are too tight," I said. He ignored me. His horse broke into a full gallop across the road. People dived out of her way, screaming curses at Numair and his run-away horse. I nudged Dune into canter and followed behind them.

When the crowd parted I saw him a little ways ahead of us, hanging from the bay's neck, his long legs dragging on the ground. Gods, he was going to break his legs if he didn't let go soon.

Almost as if he had heard my thoughts he suddenly dropped on to the ground, very nearly being trampled by his horse, who didn't slow even after she had lost her rider.

"Stop!" I screamed at her. "STOP!_ STOP!" _And to my surprise, she did; she slammed on the breaks so suddenly that Dune almost ran into her. I threw myself from the saddle and walked over to her, speaking calmingly to her the whole time.

"Good girl. Easy. You'll be fine."

I carefully picked up her reins and stroked her neck soothingly until she had calmed down reasonably. Then I slowly led her back to Numair, who was now on his feet and rubbing his back side tenderly. I stifled a giggle and tried to look stern as I handed the mare's reins over.

"I told you to relax; horses don't like it much when you bounce on their backs like that. Lucky she stopped when I called her, or you might just have lost your horse," I informed him.

"Too bad you couldn't have stopped her _before_ I fell off," he muttered sorely. I covered a smile with one hand. His pride was wounded enough for one day, I decided.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked when Numair was once more a stride, though this time on the slightly more placid Dune.

"I thought I'd show you the university were I studied when I was younger," he said, staring straight ahead, a slight blush still lingering under his tan. "We're nearly there."

We rode in silence until we reached a handsome five-tiered building. Arranged in front of the ground floor were tall, deep-blue pillars, their tops and bases painted gold. A sigh of content escaped Numair's lips.

"Here we are," he said. The look on his face was one of a man who had returned home after a long journey, and I had a feeling that he had brought me here for more reasons than simply educational ones.

Two hostlers came and took Dune and the bay, then Numair led the way behind the pillars into a huge dome-roofed building. From there we followed a long corridor until they reached a door with a brass plat that read _Master Lindhall Reed – Plants, Animal Behavior and Habits. _

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Numair said, then raised a fist and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a tall man in a deep scarlet robe, the same kind as Master Salmalín wore, I noted. He had flyaway blond hair and soft blue eyes that lit up with happiness when they sound Numair.

"Arram!" he said, smiling, and embraced the other man. "I haven't seen you for—well, since you graduated, really."

Numair nodded. "I meant to visit you before now, but there never was a good time."

"Ah yes, I understand. And who might this lovely young lady be?" he asked, changing topic without a pause.

"This is Daine —Veralidaine Sarrasri. Daine, this is Lindhall Reed, my former teacher." We politely shook hands. "Daine is my—fiancé," he said, struggling over the last word.

"Your fiancé?" Lindhall said, shock evident in his slightly wheezy voice. "I was under the impression that you and Varice were still together. Ah, well, so much has happened since I've last seen you. I suppose you're bound to have changed some. And, goodness me, what have you done to your self, lad?" he asked, finally taking in Numair's dishevelled appearance that was a result of his earlier fall. "You really must tell me everything. But please, come in, come in. Silly for you to stand in the hall." He opened the door wider to allow us entrance to the large room behind. Along the walls were a few large glass tanks, each housing a reptile of some sort. I gently touched the glass of a large lizard's tank, and he quickly scurried toward my finger.

"Hello there pretty one," I said, admiring his green, blue and tan scales.

"He is an iguana from the Copper Isles," Lindhall said, coming up behind me. "I'm hoping to get two more of his kind within the coming year, as I seem to have developed a certain liking for him." Numair came to stand on his other side, smiling fondly at the man.

"I have also been thinking I would like to get a few more tanks, and some more animals, too. I'm sure I could get some mages and glass makers to help me. That's one of the advantages with universities; always someone around who can help. The pond there," he said, pointing to a tank that was indeed set up as a pond, complete with underwater rocks and greenery to shelter and feed the vast array of fish and frogs that lived there. "I inherited it from my master. Such a great man he was. Anyway, I want to build more tanks like this one; ones where the animals can feel at home." I smiled and nodded, already taking to this odd, scholarly man. Anyone who was so kind to animals was surely a decent person.

"But enough talk of me, now. I want to hear everything about you, Arram. And of course you Daine. Come, have a seat," he said, pulling out three chairs that surrounded a round table. "So, tell me, how did you two meet?" he asked once we were seated. Numair and I both glanced away awkwardly.

"Well, the thing is, Daine has wild magic--"

"Do you? Oh, that's really quite something. I never knew for sure whether or not it even existed. You must know all about--"

"Lindhall," Numair interrupted.

"Sorry Arram. Go on."

"Use Numair, will you? I know I was called Arram when we first met, but the Salmalíns named me Numair, and I do in fact prefer it."

"Yes, of course. Now, what were you saying?"

"Right. So Father was of course very interested in Daine and wanted her to join the family. And he thought marriage would be the best way to do so."

"I see." We sat in awkward silence for a while. Then Lindhall cleared his throat loudly.

"So, how are things with the Salmalíns?" he asked.

"Oh things a very well. You remember Fabian, their oldest son right? Yes, well, he and his wife just had a babe. Anyway, he has discovered ancient scrolls that describe the spells that were used as a barrier to lock the so called immortals in the Divine Realms. Fascinating, really, the way the different spells have been woven and interlocked with each other to create a powerful wall of sort..." That started Numair talking about all the different experiments and arcane discoveries he had made with the all the great mages at the Salmalíns'. I hadn't seen this side of Numair yet; this talkative, scholarly side, but clearly it was something he and Lindhall had in common, for they spoke for many hours, discussing a vast array of subjects—most of which I couldn't follow—, until it was time for us to go home again.

* * *

After the evening meal Numair led me through the rose filled gardens. The sun set a lot faster in Carthak than it had back home, I realized, for by the time we reached a small patch of grass surrounded by bushes it was almost dark. Numair sat on the ground and motioned for me to do the same.

"Tonight I want to teach you how to meditate," he said. "Meditation is a fairly simple process, but it takes concentration and a disciplined mind." I nodded. "Meditation will help you focus and control your magic. With enough practice your wild magic will let you shape shift, control animals and even heal them. But meditation is the basics for learning to control any power."

"So what do I do?"

"Just sit like me," he said, crossing his legs tailor style and resting his big hands in his lap. "Now close your eyes and empty your thoughts. Breathe in." He counted aloud to seven as I drew a deep breath, then I held it as he counted to seven, and released it as he counted to seven. We did the whole thing over again. Then and again, and again... After a while Numair stopped counting.

"Keep going," he said quietly when I opened my eyes. It was hard to keep my mind empty; I had an itch or a muscle cramp that needed tending to, but I forced myself to ignore it. The soft sound of Numair's heart beat was loud in my ears, as was his steady breathing. I pushed the noise back. A flock of birds flew overhead, their wings pounding the wind gently. I joined them, loving the feel of the cool, night air as it ran through my feathers. We were to migrate to the colder countries soon. For the younger ones, it would be their first time migrating. They were excited and anxious. For the older ones this was simply a part of life, as was nesting and eating and sleeping.

Far below us was the city with its many houses. Most of the two-leggers had gone in for the night, but in the morning if we came again one of them might feed us bread. The flock knew which ones would feed us and which ones would chase us away. They knew that some two-leggers didn't want us around. But some thought we were beautiful.

We swooped and dived closer to the small houses so far below. It was exhilarating to simply allow gravity to pull us down, almost like jumping off a cliff, but then we spread our wings and flew upward again before we hit the ground...

A terrible stench pulled me back to reality, freeing me from the flock and bringing my mind back to the confines of my own head.

"Daine? _Daine!_"

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking as Numair's face came into focus, concern written all over it. I gasped as I realized what had nearly happened. Again. Gods, I really couldn't avoid it, could I? My whole body was trembling softly, whether from fear or something else, I wasn't sure.

"Goddess, Daine what happened?" Numair demanded, pocketing a small vial.

"N-nothing. I'm just tired. I think I fell asleep." Even my voice shook ever so slightly. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"None sense, Daine. I called your name and you didn't answer. I was shaking you for a good three minutes before I got out the wakeflower." I was too shocked to ask what on earth wakeflower was.

"Well, maybe you should give it a rest, I just got here you know, and already your putting me through all this magic training. It's fair tiring I'll have you know," I told him, feeling guilty when a look of hurt flashed across his face. But better hurt him than tell him about what really happened, I told myself.

"Don't lie to me," he snapped. "I wouldn't need wakeflower to wake you if you were just asleep." We glared at each other. I was the first to look away. After all, I knew he was right. And he said I could learn to heal. I would give anything for that. All those friends I had lost... I would have had been able to save Mammoth. But that didn't change anything. I still couldn't tell him.

"Are you crying?" Numair asked, incredulously.

"No," I said, but my voice trembled and cracked and I realized that I was crying. He reached forward and gently brushed a tear of my cheek.

"Daine, I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad or yell..." He trailed off, flustered, a look of guilt painted on his face, and that made me feel even more guilty. For the first time I felt like I really wanted to tell someone about the madness. He was a mage; if anyone would be able to cure me he would.

"Numair--" I started, but a sob taught in my throat and I couldn't go on. Why was I crying now? There really wasn't any good reason, but now that the tears were coming freely I couldn't stop them again.

"Shh. I'm sorry Daine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered and wrapped an arm awkwardly around my shoulders. I turned and sobbed softly into his chest.

When I was somewhat in control of myself again I pulled away and wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Numair, d'you remember what I told you about... myself when we were riding?" I asked, looking down at my hands that were still folded in my lap. He nodded. "Well, there was more to it than that." I stopped and drew a deep breath. Now or never... "See after Ma and Grandda died I got... Angry. It was two days before anyone came to see if we was alive. And when they did, I just sort of... popped. I threw rocks and told them to get out. Then it was just me and Cloud. I ran with the wolves; they thought I was fair smart for a two-legger. I guess I forgot who I was. I ran on all fours, and hunted with the pack. But I was still human enough to remember Ma, and I was angry at the bandits. So the wolves agreed to help me find them, after I'd explained why. They don't hunt their own kind, see. It makes them sick.

"It was easy to find the camp and once we did we took the bandits out one by one 'till they were all gone. I remembered enough to let the village girls that had been kidnapped go. After I had run with the pack for a good three days—maybe more, I can't remember—Hakkon Falconer and some hunters came. They told me to come out so they could take me home. So we came, me and Cloud did, but then one of the men shot me in the arm. I suppose he was trying to get me in the heart, to kill me mercifully, only he wasn't a very good shot. I ran for it. They called after me, but I just kept running. It wasn't until nightfall that I stopped, and then I realized they had gotten Cloud. I was injured bad, otherwise I would've gone back for her, but I could barely move at all. The animals tried to help me, but there wasn't much they could do.

"I lay in the woods for a while, I was fair delirious so I don't know how long. Then Kayla, the Keefe's daughter found me. Her and her da brought me back to their inn. They payed for healers to come. Everyone said I was going to die, but then I pulled through and they said I could work for them, so I did. But ever since then when I let my guard down I get pulled into the madness again; I forget who I am and I start thinking like the closets group of animals. That's what happened before. I thought I was a bird. I forgot I was _me,_" I concluded. A few silent tears trickled down my face.

"Thank you for telling me. For trusting me, Daine." Numair said and wrapped his long arms gently around me. "Your not mad. It's just your wild magic that's gotten out of hand. But I can fix that."

"You can? Really?" I asked pulling away to look up at him. He nodded.

"We can do it right now. It's fairly easy. Just close your eyes and breathe like you did while you were meditating. Empty your mind." I did as he instructed. I felt him move, but didn't dare to open my eyes. Excitement boiled in my veins and made it hard for me to keep my mind empty.

"I'm going to use my gift through you, so you can see your magic," Numair said softly, sitting behind me and resting his fingers gently against my temples. "Just keep breathing. In... and... out... and again..." He breathed with me, his warm breath tickling my neck. My mind filled with strands of light surrounded by darkness, and when the whole space behind my lids was filled with the light, it spilled over.

"Open your eyes," Numair whispered. I did so slowly, and watched the ground as it blazed green. The rocks and stones that littered the clearing sparkled pale silver, and copper strands seemed to replace the blood in my veins.

It was beautiful.

Then something shifted between us and I knew I was looking inside myself. We were in a pillar of white fire that leaked into the copper fountain of fire around it.

_The copper is your wild magic,_ Numair explained from somewhere inside of me. _The white is your life force. They are mixed together, which is why you forget you're human. _A shadowed wall grew between the copper tendrils and the white fire until a glassy surface separated them completely. My head felt oddly clear—like I knew exactly who I was and what I wanted. I felt sure of myself for the first time in a long time.

Slowly Numair retreated back into the real world, and I decided I'd best follow. We were sitting in the exact same positions as before when I opened my eyes. I knew I should expect nothing less, but all the same, I felt so different that it was almost strange that everything around me was exactly as I'd left it.

Numair moved so he was sitting beside and turned his head towards me. "How do you feel?" he asked gently. I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"I feel great," I whispered. "Thank you."

**A/N: **That turned out a fair bit longer than I had intended it to, but I hope no one minds. I'm very, very sorry if it bored you mindless, but I just had to get the magic teaching and that kind of stuff out of the way. I tried to cut the parts we've already heard (Daine's past, though mildly altered, and the magic lessons) short, and for that reason I sort of crammed the first three or so lessons from _Wild Magic_ into this one lesson. I hope this hasn't offended anyone. Anyway, I would love to hear your opinion in you review!

Also, a huge thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter: **Starling Rising, Unknown to Myself, Lioness Queen, Lawis Justice, Blackheart Feather and Pixie.** You guys rock!!


	4. Follow Your Heart

**A/N:** So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It was really hard for me to write because, well, you'll see. But just remember, I hate it too, so don't beat me up too bad please. This had to happen in order for the plot to go where I want it to. So please, please, please review, even if you do hate it!!

**Chapter 4: Follow Your Heart**

"Try again. Focus on how a wolf looks. Bring an image into your mind. Keep your breathing steady. Good job Magelet! Your getting it." She opened her eyes half way through the the transformation, so she was covered in fur, had a tail and whiskers, but was still very human.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Magelet," I repeated, looking her over. She seemed completely unaware of how odd she looked. Or perhaps she just didn't care. "You should finish the transformation. You're nearly there.

She ignored me. "What's a magelet?"

I sighed. "Finish the transformation and I'll tell you."

"Tell me now."

"Not a chance. Come on. Wolf shape. Now please," I insisted. She sighed, but closed her eyes and her body started morphing again.

"Good. Try running around a bit. See if you can hold the shape," I said. She offered me a kind of lopsided grin, and trotted in a wide circle around me. I smiled at her. "Very good."

She sat down in front of me, her tail thumping softly on the grass, her tongue lolling out of the corner of her mouth, still grinning at me, and I felt an answering grin spread across my face.

"You look ridiculous," I informed her. Her grin just widened. Somewhere in the distance I heard the chime of the bell tower strike five. I sighed. "You should shift back now. We have another ball tonight, and my mother is probably looking for you."

She abruptly lost hold on her shape, and sat down on the ground. Naked. I grimaced and quickly averted my eyes. My robe, carried by my gift, soared over to her and wrapped itself around her bare shoulders.

"But we already had a ball," she protested, standing and hugging the cloth tighter to her body. A slight blush colored her cheeks, but other wise she showed no sign of discomfort at being so close to naked.

"That was the welcome ball. This ball will be to announce our official engagement," I explained. She sighed, looking both pained and frustrated. I could feel the look mirrored on my own face. It wasn't that I didn't like balls. Usually I loved them. But that was because there was always some lady I could court and flirt with all night. This ball would mean the end of all that. It would also mean the end of Varice and I.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

As always, it took me a long time to get ready. I had to bathe, get dressed, and make my hair sit nicely, which took its time. But at last I was presentable.

I met Daine in front of the double doors that would lead into the ballroom. She was dressed in dark red silk that was embroidered with red glass beads that easily could have been taken for rubies. The dress was drawn tight across her chest and hips, and flared out in frills around her ankles.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied evenly, staring straight ahead. "I'm terrified."

"Nothing to be afraid of," I assured her, though I wasn't so sure myself.

"Maybe not." She sighed. "I just never imagined that I would have an arranged marriage. That's the kind of thing noble girls have to worry about. Not commoners. We have our own problems." She sighed again. "And I always thought that I would marry for love," she added softly. That stung. I wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like _I _loved_her_. Why should it bother me that she didn't love me?

We walked forward, through the double doors, and down a small set of stairs as the herald announced us. A sea of people stood on either side of the red carpet that Daine and I were walking on, and it was actually quite terrifying. I kept looking down at myself, worried that one of the buttons of my black mage robe might pop off.

At the end of the carpet stood three large tables, each piled high with steaming dishes of food.

We bowed and courtesied to my parents, then took our seats at the end of the middle table.

"Not so bad, was it?" I whispered to Daine. She sent me a look that clearly said she didn't agree.

"Why are there so many people?" she whispered back. "You can't possibly know them all."

I shook my head. "We don't know them personally, well, most of them, that is, but they are important nobles that would take offense if they were not invited. We invite them simply to be polite. We don't need enemies."

"But why do they even _care_ that we are engaged?"

I shrugged. "They probably don't. But we must always be in each others business. That's how it is with nobles. You'll get used to it."

"And then they'll all come to our wedding, too, I suppose," she said. I nodded. She opened her mouth, about to say something else, but closed it again when my father stood, and carefully tapped his wine glass.

"Welcome friends, to this special event: the joining of my son Numair, and the lovely Veralidaine."

Right on cue a servant came in, carrying a ring on a tiny cushion. I knew what came next. I had practiced my lines, like a good boy.

Clearing my throat, I got down on one knee in front of Daine.

"Veralidaine, since the first moment I saw you, you captured my heart. I think of you day and night. I promise to love you--" I stopped in my tracks. The air rushed from my lungs, and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach by a mule. I gasped a little and blinked wildly, hoping I wasn't hallucinating, and at the same time hoping I was.

Across from me sat a tall, shapely woman, her long blond hair reflecting the candle light beautifully, her pale blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

The gathering of people broke out in murmurs of confusion at my sudden silence. My father cleared his throat loudly.

"I promise to love you--" I stopped again. How could I promise my love to someone I didn't love, when the woman I _did_ love was sitting across from me?

"Um, Numair?" my mother prompted nervously.

"I promise to love you irrevocably 'till the end of time. Will you marry me?" I whispered hoarsely. Daine nodded, bewildered. I took the ring from the cushion and slid it onto her third finger. Then I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips gently to hers, feeling Varice's eyes on me the whole time; hearing her small sob. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I quickly pulled away from Daine, and the crowd burst into applause. Without looking at Varice or Daine, I sat down and the meal started. With my first bite of roasted lamb, I realized that I wouldn't be able to eat anything. I needed air. So, although I knew it was rude, and I would probably get heck for it later, I rose, excused my self, and made my way outside.

I walked among the the rose bushes until I came to the bench I sat with Daine on at the night of the welcome ball. That night seemed like years ago now. Daine was no longer just some Gallan bastard, but someone I felt close to. My friend. And my fiancee. Being with Daine had made me see women in a new light. Before I had compared them to prises; things to be won over, but still humans, none the less. The only ones I had ever paid attention to were the ones like Varice: tall, shapely blonds. Daine was different. She was small, but with a certain air of stubbornness. She was tough, intelligent and strong, both physically and mentally. It made me wonder how many wonderful women I had I had ignored.

But still, I didn't feel for Daine the way I felt for Varice. She was my friend, not my lover.

I picked a rose and spun it by the stem between my thumb and forefinger. Would Varice have been able to cope if her family was killed? Would she have held on, and trusted me to help her? I doubted it.

A sigh of frustration escaped my chest. Did I really love Varice? Did I even know what love was? Why was I doubting that now? I rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on, and managed to prick my finger on a rose thorn in the process. Dropping the flower, I held my finger sorely, watching as a single drop of blood welled up and slowly trickled to the ground.

"Ow," I whispered.

"Arram?"

I rose and spun, coming face to face with Varice. She dabbed her eyes with a once-white handkerchief, that was now slightly stained with face paint. She was dressed in a sweeping blue gown that revealed a fair amount of skin. After spending so much time with Daine, it was almost odd seeing her again, so perfectly well groomed. Just as I remembered her.

"Varice," I whispered back, my finger completely forgotten.

A sob caught in her throat. "Why are you marring her? You said you loved me." Tears cascaded freely down her rosy cheeks, her chest heaving. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my shirt.

"Varice, I do love you, and if I had a choice I would be marrying _you,_" I murmured in her ear, ignoring the small nagging doubt in the back of my mind. "You know I don't want this. Daine didn't want this either. The whole thing is ridiculous."

She gave a small hick-up and drew away enough to look into my eyes.

"So run away with me," she whispered. "I have a cousin in the Copper Isles. We could stay with him until we get our own place, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. We could get married and have children and--" She stopped when she saw me shaking my head.

"Varice, we can't."

"Why not?" she demanded. I opened my mouth, and snapped it shut again. Why not? I didn't have a real family here. My real family lived in Tyra, and I wouldn't miss the Salmalíns much. Lindhall was closets thing I had to a father, and Orzone was a good friend of mine, but I wouldn't stay because of them. Daine would be fine without me, wouldn't she? She would marry Elijah, or go back to Galla. So why not?

"We just can't."

She pouted at me. "You don't really love me, do you?" she whispered hoarsely, looking at her feet.

"Varice." I gently lifted her chin and stared into her bright blue eyes. "I do love you."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. How can I make you believe me?" I asked.

"Prove it," she said with a newfound strength in her voice. "Kiss me."

I stared at her full red lips, slightly pursed with expectation. We had kissed so many times before. Why should this be any different?

It was. The fact that I was engaged hung over my head as a constant reminder as to why I couldn't kiss Varice. But it was more than that. Somehow, it felt wrong.

Varice made up my mind for me. Placing her arms around my neck, she stood on her toes and and tugged my lips down to hers, and then it was just like I remembered it. The feel of her mouth against mine; the way her hands tangled in my hair, pulling my face closer; the smell of her perfume surrounding me. I didn't even try to pull away. Resting my arms around her waist, I kissed her back.

"Numair--" A startled gasp came from the path. I quickly broke away, panting slightly.

There, just behind Varice, stood Daine, betrayal and shock written all over her face.

"Daine it's not what it looks," I began, though I didn't know _what_ it was then. She just shook her head slowly back and forth.

"Goddess. I can not believe you. You--" Her breath was coming harder now, and her eyes were filled with tears. "You disgusting creep. You leach! I—I trusted you!" she half screamed, half sobbed.

"Daine, please!

She turned and stared running back along the gravel path.

"Daine, wait!" I called desperately. I grabbed her hand and spun her to face me. "Please, let me explain--" She slapped me hard across the face. I dropped my hand, touching my cheek sorely.

"Don't touch me," she hissed through tears, and started running again.

"Daine..." I went to follow her, but Varice grabbed my hand and held me back.

"Let her go, Arram."

"I can't! Varice, she's my fiancee." I ran a free hand through my hair, that was slowly escaping its tie. "Mithros, she's right. I am a creep. How could do that to her?"

"But you love me. Right?"

"I—I can't just betray her like that. I've caused enough harm already."

She glared at me. "You can't have both of us. Choose now. One or the other."

I knew exactly what she meant. If I left her and followed Daine it would be the end of us. But if I ran away with her, well, then we would live together for the rest of our lives.

I glanced at her confident, almost smug face, then in the direction Daine had run, and back again. Varice thought she knew who I would pick. If only I was so sure.

_Follow your heart._ Where had I read that? Was that really the right thing to do? Could I really just leave Daine and the Salmalíns to be with Varice? Was that really what my heart was telling me to do? Had I asked my self that a week ago, I would have known the answer. Now, I wasn't so sure.

I ran a hand through my hair again. No matter what I chose, someone would get hurt. _Daine needs me_, I thought. But did she really? What had I ever really done to help her? _If nothing else, she needs you to teach her. Varice will bounce back. She always does. She'll be fine again in a month. But Daine..._

"Varice... I'm sorry," I whispered and pulled away from her, barely registering the shock on her face, and the slight stabbing pain in my chest. "I wish it wasn't like this."

I broke into run down the gravel path without looking back.

I took the back door into the building, as to avoid any guests. As I raced down the halls to Daine's room I hoped fervently that she wouldn't have gone back to the ballroom. I would be a complete disgrace if I had to enter there, not that it mattered much. I was a disgrace whether all of Carthak knew it or not.

I turned the final bend to Daine's room and sagged against the door.

"Daine?" I called softly, pounding on door. There was no answer. "Daine please open the door." I pressed my ear against the hard wood, listening. There was no sound. She must have gone back to the ballroom. I swore under my breath.

"Ah, Numair," Madam Salmalín called, striding down the corridor. "There you are. Tell me dear, have you seen Veralidaine? We should like to make another toast to the both of you."

So she wasn't in the ballroom. Then where was she?

**A/N:** Eww. I think I'm gonna throw up. Ugh. I feel like I'm writing a soap opera. Anyway, please review, and I totally understand if you hate it, 'cause I do too.

I've started writing the next chapter, and hopefully it won't take too long for me to get it up. And don't worry. Varice is out of the picture for now.

And, of course, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chappie: **Da Lady Vitch, Lawis Justice, Unknown to Myself, Lioness Queen, Starling Rising, Ze'eva Shacklebolt, Mystic Weaver, Ariana May, Ace Ryn Knight, 90s gurl **and** MoriaRownlands222.** Hope I haven't lost you!!


	5. The Amber Eyed Man

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Amber Eyed Man**

My feet struck the ground hard as I ran, mud splashing up my back with every step. My tears mingled with the rain, dripping down my nose, across my cheeks and onto the road. I wasn't sure when the rain had started, couldn't seem to remember much except the image of Numair and the blond. The unbelievable beautiful blond with her generous curves. That wench!

A stabbing pain tore though my chest, and a sob escaped me. I didn't even know where I was going, or why it bothered me so much. It wasn't like I... had feelings for him, in that way. But I had trusted him, had told him my deepest darkest secret, had even given up my life to marry him. And then – then the jerk had cheated! I ground my teeth together hard, barely registering that I had taken a left turn, and was now running blindly across a field of grass

Another stab tore from my chest, and I tripped on something – my own feet probably – landing face first in the wet grass. My hands slid until I was pressed against the cold ground, effectively soaking my already drenched dress. It would never be the same again, I noted with slight satisfaction.

Heaving my self to my feet, I stumbled awkwardly toward a stone bench that was sheltered by a large palm tree. I collapsed on it, sagging and letting my lids fall shut. My sobs slowly subsided until the tears coursed silently down my face. And at last they, too, ceased.

How could I ever go back there again? How could I ever face Numair again? Had the other Salmalíns found out about him and the blond? Another tear pressed it self stubbornly out from under my closed lids. Was I really so undesirable, so tediously boring that he had found himself a new woman? I swallowed hard, refusing to let the water works start up again. I was acting like some heart broken court lady. Ridiculous, I scolded my self. He wasn't worth my tears anyway.

"Excuse me, my lady," a voice said behind me. My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright, staring at the speaker, and gasped in awe.

He was fairly tall -- though he would probably make it no higher than Numair's chin -- with braided black hair that was frosted in gold. He wore a ruby stud in his nose, gold hoops in his ears and multiple necklaces and bracelets. His cloths were of the finest silk -- gold and red -- and his face, too, seemed to shimmer slightly with gold, and although he stood in poring rain he still somehow managed to stay dry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing me curiously.

"I'm fine," I said, blushing when I realized I had been staring a bit too long.

"May I sit?"

I nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, or anything, but who are you?" I asked.

He looked mildly surprised I noted, though he quickly masked it .

"The real question, my dear, is who are you?"

I glared at him. I was _not_ in the mood to play games.

"I asked first," I pointed out, inwardly grimacing at how childish that sounded.

"Yes, you did, but seeing as this is my garden I think _you_ should answer first," he said, smirking.

"Oh."

"Well?" he prompted.

"Daine. Veralidaine Sarrasri," I said.

"Ah." He stroked his clean shaven chin thoughtfully. "I believe I have heard of you somewhere. You are the Salmalín's girl, are you not?"

I swallowed hard. "I'm staying with the Salmalíns, yes," I said stubbornly. I didn't belong to _anyone_. But he just gave me a silent stare with those rich golden eyes of his, clearly wanting more of an explanation. I sighed. "I was Numair Salmalín's fiancee."

"Numair Salmalín. Hmm. I know him quite well." He paused. "You said was?"

I nodded, staring at my bare, muddy feet.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about," I whispered.

"Come now my dear. You seemed so upset when I first came. Talking will help." He studied me for a moment. "Tell me, did Numair do something?" I nodded, closing my eyes against a new wave of tears.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"A few hours ago, I think," I sniffled.

"Tonight?"

I glared through my tears. "Yes, tonight," I whispered, afraid my voice would crack.

"What did he do?" he whispered back, leaning closer to hear my reply, curiosity burning in his voice.

"He--" I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"Yes?"

"I saw him kissing someone else," I whispered, closing my eyes. The man gasped dramatically.

"For shame!" he cried. I remained silent. If I hadn't been fighting back tears I probably would have rolled my eyes at his response.

"But then I suppose that is how he always was," he continued, sighing sadly. My eyes snapped open, and I stared at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, shocked. I had never thought of Numair as the type to cheat. Not the scholarly man who went off on little rants about the different breeds of house plants at the imperial palace and never noticed he was boring his audience to tears. But the amber-eyed man nodded solemnly.

"He always was a player. A womanizer. Very vain, too. He takes longer to do his hair than any court lady, and I believe I have lost count of the number of times he has boasted his status as black robe." There was just a touch of well disguised bitterness behind his words. "He was always so busy with his experiments that he had time for little else." I nodded. That was a side I recognized.

"He does spend a lot of time locked up in his study with Fabian," I agreed.

"Fabian? Is he another of the Salmalíns?"

I nodded.

"It really is a pity that Numair never got to know his wonderful fiancee." I blushed a little at this. The amber-eyed man didn't seem to notice. "He really is quite self absorbed, isn't he?" he continued sadly. That wasn't quite fair, I thought, remembering how Numair had showed me around Carthak and taught me about the People. I decided not to answer.

"Have you ever wondered what he does when he's locked away in his little study?" the man asked, staring thoughtfully into space. I blinked.

"No," I blurted. "Getting him to shut up about it is the real trouble."

"Really?" he asked, his face schooled into a mask of mild interest. "So what does he do?"

"Well..." I paused, trying to remember the things he had told me. I had gotten into the habit of tuning out when Numair began to rant about his experiments. It wasn't that they weren't interesting -- they probably were -- but I could only understand a fraction of what he said, and I got tired of asking him to translate every word he said. Yet one thing had stuck in my mind. That day with Lindhall he had mentioned... "Well, him and Fabian found some old scrolls about some immortal something or other."

"Really? How interesting." He said. I shrugged. "Does he speak of these scrolls often?"

"Yes."

"And what is so special about them?" he asked, curiosity and impatience saturating his voice. If he was so interested why didn't ask Numair himself? Then he would likely get a lengthy, very detailed explanation.

"Err. I think they describe some kind of barrier that holds something immortal," I said.

"Hmm. I wonder.." The amber-eyed man stood abruptly, and for the first time I noticed that the rain had stopped. "Will you walk with me?" he asked, offering an arm. I nodded, dazzled, and let him lead me away from the bench.

We walked slowly across the damp grass, then through a garden that vaguely resembled the Salmalín's, though it was a good deal larger.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a while. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You are the girl said to have wild magic, are you not?" he asked. I nodded. "I want to show you my menagerie. I am sure the animal's will love you." My body went rigid, feet freezing in place. I took all the determination I could muster to make myself follow him. Caged animals. I shuddered, glancing up at the amber-eyed man. He didn't seem like the type that would take well to being crossed, I thought. So I followed him stiffly. He didn't seem to notice my discomfort, which was probably for the better.

We walked in silence for a while through the garden, until we reached a road. The amber-eyed man lit a globe of green fire in his hand that illuminated the dark street.

After a while we reached an iron-wrought gate topped by an odd symbol: a crossed sword and a wand, topped by a crown and wrapped in a jagged circle. I stared at it as we walked through the gate. It seemed oddly familiar somehow, though I couldn't place it.

I closed my magical senses as soon as I felt the gentle brush of People, not willing to hear their cries. Almost as if the amber-eyed man knew what I was doing -- though he couldn't possibly -- he turned to me and said, "I want the best for my animals. I had made the cages plenty large, and have tried to copy their natural habitat. But I cannot speak with them as you do, Veralidaine. Tell me, please, are they happy?"

I up stared into his face. He seemed sincere. Looking around, I realized that what he said was true. The cages were large, filled with trees, grass and small streams made to imitate savannas and jungles.

I dropped my magical shield and allowed the People's voices to fill my head. I listened for a while, then turned to the amber-eyed man. "They are happy," I announced, pleased. Many of them knew no other life, and had only learned of freedom from their pack members.

The amber-eyed man smiled. "I am glad to hear that." I nodded.

"Do you mind if I talk to them for a bit?"

His smile widened, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. "Of course not, my dear."

"Thank you."

I wandered over to a cage that house a peculiar bunch of creatures: tall, spindle legged horse like animals with almost ridiculously long necks and yellow coats dotted with black.

"Hello," I whispered. "What kind of odd creature are you?"

"They are giraffes," the amber-eyed man said from behind me. "Plain grazers from the south."

I giggled as a young giraffe stuck his tongue in my ear.

"Ozorne," a voice gasped from the direction of the gate. "Your Imperial Majesty." I turned around, shocked, about to scold him for not telling me he was the emperor -- the _emperor_! -- but stopped when I saw the man bowing just outside the gates.

"Tell me please, have you seen a girl of about sixteen? Curly brown hair, blue eyes, medium hight? Her name is -- _Daine?_" Numair panted, supporting himself against the gate. He was drenched from head to toe, his black mage robe almost as ruined as my dress.

I glared coldly at him, staying by the emperor's side. Numair simply stared.

"I do believe I have seen this girl you speak of," he said, smirking. "Veralidaine, it seems that Numair has decided to join us." I tensed when he rested an arm lightly across my shoulders. The giraffe, sensing my discomfort, nudged my back comfortingly, then proceeded to lick the emperor's red, silk sleeve until he removed his arm again.

Three female lions growled at Numair menacingly from behind iron bars until he took a step back, eyeing them nervously.

"Daine, I'm so sorry for -- what happened -- what I did earlier. It was so wrong and I -- I understand if you hate me." His apology, though I didn't doubt it was sincere, was ruined by the way he kept throwing suspicious glances at the lions.

I continued to glare unwaveringly.

"Please come home," he begged. Some odd reddish-brown monkeys screamed at him angrily, chucking tiny pebbles through their bars. I hoped that was answer enough.

"Come now, Veralidaine. Let us not be unreasonable," the emperor said. I stared at him, my cold mask falling, quickly replaced by one of surprise. Was this the same man who had so scornfully insisted that Numair never had time for anything but his experiments? And now he was siding with him?!

He raised his gold frosted eyebrows, waiting, and I realized that I had just been given an imperial order. _Let us not be unreasonable._

I sighed, resigned, and walked slowly over to Numair with as much dignity as I could muster. The animals immediately stopped their protests.

"Daine I really am sor--"

"Lets go," I interrupted gruffly. I really couldn't care less.

Remembering my manners, I turned and bobbed a curtsey to the emperor. Numair bowed, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him mouth a 'thank you'. The emperor nodded, smirking.

"Farewell," Ozorne called, waving after us as we trudged silently back to the Salmalín estates.

**A/N:** Thank you so much **Da Lady Vitch, Starling Rising, Unknown to Myself, 90sgurl, numypiebemine, Ace Ryn Knight, daine, lilith bathory, JaspErsWilDmaGE **and **0rangeweird0 **for reviewing the last chapter. Love you guys so much!!


	6. Old Friends?

**A/N:**I'm updating! Pretty fast, huh? The catch is, this chapter is even shorter than my normal not-so-long ones, and I, personally, don't think it's as well written as the others. But here it goes.

**Chapter 6: Old Friends?**

_'They feed off fear, they sound of of battle fields and they smell of death. Their very kin was born off human dreams, it is said, but these birds with razor wings could only have been born from a nightmare...'_

I sighed, frustrated, and leaned away from the faded yellow parchment. I had been trying to read the same jumbled black letters for the last half hour, but the words just wouldn't sink in. I rubbed my face, resting against the back of my chair and closing my eyes.

Normally, this sort of work inthralled me. The immortals were fascinating creatures to learn about, and the ancient report Fabian has found gave beautiful details of the vicious battles that had been fought against the immortals. But today, my mind and heart wasn't in it, hadn't been for the past week. Ever since that day in the garden with Varice...

How I regretted that day now. My family still had no knowledge on the issue, had no clue why Daine avoided me at all costs, and rarely spoke or laughed anymore. Maybe, if only she would talk to me, we could work it out.

But then, why should she? I had betrayed her, had broken her trust in me, the only one whom she had ever trusted enough to tell her precious secret to. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever gain back that trust again. If I deserved that trust.

"Master Salmalín?"

I jumped in my seat, startled, and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Sorry sir. I did knock," the youth said. His sandy blond hair was wind blown and his cheeks rosy. He looked no older than Daine, I noted.

"What is it?" I asked, my tone harsher than I had intended. The boy took a step away from me, his eyes going wide.

"I was to give this letter to you, sir, from the imperial palace." He thrust a rolled up piece of parchment at me.

"Thank you," I said, smoothly tucking the the letter into my robe. The boy nodded and fled.

I sighed, massaging a kink in my neck. I had almost forgotten how terrified most of the world was of me. Daine had never been afraid, nor had the Salmalíns. It was oddly tiring having to watch my every tone and gesture so much closer.

I wondered idly if Daine was afraid of me now.

Rising slowly to my feet, I left for my chamber to read the letter in peace.

The boy had said it was from the imperial palace. From Ozorne? Or someone else? It wasn't so long ago that the emperor and I had been best friends. Messages like this had come daily, and it had been no surprise. But we hadn't spoken in so long now. I had been more than surprised to see Daine with him at the menagerie, had been even more surprised when he had had ordered her to go home with me. What could the letter mean? Did it have something to do with Daine? What else could it be?

Only one way to find out, I thought, opening my chamber door, and sitting on the edge of my bed. I took the parchment out of my robe, and carefully unrolled it.

_Dear Arram, _I read. That would mean we were on friendly terms, informal terms.

_It was wonderful meeting your fiancee the other night, and a pleasure to see you again as well. It has been too long since we have spoken. Why don't you meet me in the garden, by the Hag's Fountain? Do not send a reply. I will be waiting._

_ Ozorne_

I frowned, reading the letter over again. He couldn't just want to spend time with me. There had to be a catch.

But I would go tonight anyway, because despite what had happened between us -- that Ozorne resented me for my power -- he had been a good friend, and I missed him.

So I left the Salmalín estates on foot, deciding it was close enough that the walk would do me good, allow me to clear my thoughts before I once more had to face the great Emperor Mage.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, the Hag's Fountain came into view. It was a great deal more elegant then its name made it out to be: a pure white woman woman stood among hyenas and rats that bowed at her feet. Water came from her open hands, sprinkling the animals and the yellow flowers that had been scattered at the base of the fountain. According to the many scrolls I had read about the Graveyard Hag, she was not the woman of beauty that the statue portrayed her as, but of course Ozorne had been none too fond of the idea of having a gnarled old woman in his back yard. I wondered if the goddess would appreciate the change.

I looked around. Ozorne had not mentioned a time in his letter. Perhaps he had not arrived yet? I walked counter clockwise around the fountain once. No one. Shrugging, I rested my back against a tree, and settled down to wait.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I next opened my eyes it was nearly dark.

"Ah. Finally awake, are you?" a familiar voice said. I looked startled up at Ozorne. He was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, his silk clad legs crossed, amusement lingering in his rich amber eyes. The sun glinted off his gold painted face and the many jewels that decorated the various parts of his body, and I had to admit, he looked, well, divine.

"You didn't wake me." I said. He lifted a single gold frosted eyebrow.

"I figured you could use a nap."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." He smiled and patted the spot beside him. I rose obediently, and sat down.

"How is it going with Veralidaine?" he asked, his eyes down as he fiddled with the lace of his tunic, not allowing me to see his expression.

"It's going fairly well. She's a fast learner." I didn't mention the fact that I hadn't given her a lesson in over a week. Ozorne nodded absentmindedly.

"And how is your family doing?"

"They are doing well."

"And yourself?"

"I am also doing well. Thank you."

"Ah. Good, good." There was a moment of silence.

The sun was by now completely gone, and the only light came from a sliver that was the moon. Perhaps I should have told Fabian where I was going. I hoped they wouldn't worry. But still...

"Ozorne, your majesty, I should go back now. My family will be needing me." I went to rise, but Ozorne grabbed my sleeve and held me in place.

"Sit with me for a while. The stars are beautiful tonight."

I reluctantly sat back down, and stared up at the heavens. After a long moment I turned back to Ozorne.

"What is it?" I asked, perhaps a touch harder than I had intended.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you want to meet me here tonight?"

His smile widened. "Ah, yes. That." He was silent for another moment. "Well, some interesting news came up, and I wanted to discuss it with you." I waited patiently for him to continue. "See, the thing is, I have heard of some scrolls that you, supposedly, have. They sound most interesting."

I swallowed hard, sweat breaking out along my brow. He couldn't possibly know about _the_scrolls, could he? I decided to play dumb. Maybe he really didn't know.

"I have quite a few scrolls Ozorne. You'll have to be more specific than that if we are to get anywhere before dawn, and I really must be heading home soon."

He nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. This shouldn't take to long." He turned to me, and the look in his amber eyes was bone chilling; hard with not the faintest trace of warmth. I suppressed a shudder.

"The scrolls I speak of are ones describing a barrier that holds the Immortals captive in the Divine Realms. You have theses scrolls, do you not?" I felt his truth spell settle over me. He would not let me lie now.

"Yes," I said softly, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Excellent. There is only one more thing I need from you then." He smiled coldly. I was cornered. "I have developed a certain interest in these scrolls, and I would be much please if you could bring them to me. Would you do that?"

"I-I," I stuttered. "But they aren't finished yet. I almost have them translated."

"Would you deliver them to me tomorrow at noon?" he asked sweetly, ignoring me. I bit my lip.

"Wouldn't you rather I translated them first, and then delivered them to you?" I offered.

"No, that's quite alright Arram. I have _imperial_mages to translate them for me." He smirked.

"Yes, but--"

"Enough." All traces of his smile were gone now. "I want those scrolls. Bring them to me by noon tomorrow at the latest. That is an order." His eyes bore into mine, daring me to challenge him.

"Yes, Your Highness," I said humbly, bowing my head. He smiled.

"Excellent. You see? That didn't take long now did it?" He rose. "Goodnight to you Arram."

"Goodnight," I echoed.

I walked slowly back the way I had come, weaving my way through the garden until I thought I was out of the emperor's sight. Then I broke into a full out sprint.

Was there any place I could hide the scrolls were Ozorne wouldn't find them? Find them and destroy all of Carthak? All of the world?

**A/N:** So? What'd ya think? Tell me in your review (please...?).

And, of course, mustn't forget the thank you's: **Da Lady Vitch, Ace Ryn Knight, Starling Rising, Sleeping Soundly, bookworm.amm **and**Lawis Justice.** Thankies!!


	7. Unforgivable

**A/N:**Jeez. I'm terrible at updating. Sorry. Here's the next chappie.

**Chapter 7: Unforgivable**

I lay awake for a long time that night. My body sank into the downy matters and I felt like I was falling whenever I closed my eyes. On top of that, an image of Numair and the blond kept floating behind my lids. He would be standing with his back to me and two pearly white arms clad in blue silk would snake around his neck. Just like that night, over a week ago.

I groaned, sitting up and wrapping a blanket around my shoulders to keep the chill off.

Resting my head against the wall, I closed my eyes again, exhausted and wishing for sleep.

This time it was an image of ma that filled my head.

There wasn't a day when I didn't miss her and grandda and Cloud, but lately I had felt that longing tug more than ever.

Sighing, I got out of bed, and walked silently across my room to the window. It was cold out tonight. Not cold like it got in Galla, with mounds of snow, but a kind of cold that came when the sun was completely gone. The moon was full and round, and shone pale silver blue light though the glass of my window when I threw open the curtains. I opened the window and stuck my head out. A cool breeze played with my hair, whipping it across my face. I sighed, closing my eyes again, and listened.

Most of the people were asleep. Only the giant cats and owls stirred, hunting their unsuspecting pray by moonlight. And yet, a single voice brushed against my mind. A single voice that shouldn't have been there.

My eyes flew open again, and I listened harder, trying to focus on the voice.

I was out of the window, my body half way through the transformation to a falcon before I had finished thinking through my plan. An animal was in danger, his cries of agony making my decision for me. I pumped my tawny wings harder and faster, flying quickly toward the voice. The city of Carthak passed beneath me, giving way to the barren countryside. The Zekoi River flowed rapidly with the early autumn waters.

I was close now, could hear the half choked cries with my physical ears as well as my magical ones. I swooped down closer to the river, my powerful talons skimming lightly across the surface. My eyes searched wildly around for the source of the screaming.

And finally I found it.

Up ahead a tiny monkey swam wildly against the harsh river current as seven massive crocodiles surrounded him, beating each other viciously, trying to take a bite of the small tidbit.

_'No!'_ I screamed, putting all my will behind it as one of the giant reptiles closed its jaws around the monkey's arm. Its mouth flew open again as the force of my magic hit it.

'Please! He's so small, he won't fill any of you up, let alone seven. Let me take him.' The crocodiles grumbled angrily, but continues to back away.

'It will not live anyway," one of them voiced. 'We may as well eat him.

'No. I can heal him,' I said firmly, hoping it wasn't a lie.

'We will let you take him this once. But do not make a habit of it. There are few enough pray without you interfering,' the largest of them rumbled.

'Thank you!' I called silently, swooping down and grabbing the tiny creature gently in my murderous talons. He gave a last feeble cry before his body went limp.

I flew as quickly as my tired wings would carry me. The monkey was heavy for his size. Even considering that the mass of gold fur was wet, his weight was unexpected.

It wasn't until I reached my rooms and had transformed back to human shape that I realized the source of the weight as a large collar embedded with some kin of shiny stones. I quickly unfastened it, placing the monkey gently on my bed. Then I swiftly dressed in the clothes that had fallen off my body during the the hasty transformation.

The monkey's arm had been torn almost in half, and he had probably inhaled a good deal of water.

I paced across the length of the room quickly. What should I _do_? The one thing Numair had not yet taught me to do was to heal.

I ran both hands through my hair, pulling at a few tangled strands.

I couldn't, wouldn't leave the monkey to suffer

Grinding my teeth, I cradled the tiny creature in my arms, and left the room.

The halls were dark and empty. Balls of pale blue fire hung suspended in mid air, allowing just enough light that any night wanderer wouldn't suffer a collision with the solid granite walls. But I still got lost, and managed to pass by Numair's door three times before I got frustrated and gave myself feline eyes.

We had worked for weeks on transformation until I had it perfect, had worked on calling the People and using my will, yet never once had we had a lesson on healing. Sure, we had talked about it, but never actually gotten around to it, and now I was forced to talk to Numair again, even worse, ask him for help. It was humiliating. But the tiny monkey that lie nestled against my chest depended on it, and his life was more important that my pride. So, taking a deep breath and clenching my jaw tighter, I raised a fist and knocked on the door.

Nothing.

After a few moments I knocked again. This time there was a slight shuffling and a slight groan. I frowned and tried the handle. The door opened easily, and I slipped in.

"Mustn't find them. No. You don't know... No." Numair tossed restlessly back and forth, his black hair plastered against his sweat soaked body.

"Numair?" I whispered. He muttered something none sensical, his dark brow furrowed and his hands clenched in the sheets.

Seeing him like that, so vulnerable, I completely forgot my anger toward him.

"Numair," I whispered a bit louder. I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving it a firm shake. "Wake up." He gave a half moan, half yell, and his skin suddenly became unbearably hot. Stifling a gasp, I yanked my hand back, biting my lip. Was he sick?

The tiny monkey that now rested between my left arm and my chest stirred, letting out a small yell of pain when his torn arm moved. I hushed him gently, not wanting to wake the whole house.

"Numair," I whispered, getting desperate now. I grabbed the cushion off a chair in the corner, and, leaning over him, gave his chest a firm whack. "Wake up!" He let out a yell, sitting bolt upright so quickly that his forehead collided painfully with mine. He yelled again, and something hard smashed me against the back wall, and held me there.

"D-aine?!" he gasped, squinting at me. My body was lowered until my feet touched the ground again, but as soon as the force let me go my legs buckled, and, to my embarrassment, I sagged to the floor.

"Mithros, Daine I'm so sorry! Are you alright. He rushed out of bed and crouched down beside me. I opened my mouth, but only a soft croak emerged. So I swallowed and tried again.

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, Daine. I didn't recognize you."

I grunted, pushing myself off the wall. I carefully opened the circle of my arms, peeking down at the monkey. Throughout the ordeal he hadn't stirred once. I let out a breath of relief when his tiny chest moved ever so slightly.

"What's that?" Numair asked, peering at the monkey.

"The crocodiles were going to eat him. I had to save him," I explained. Numair blinked twice.

"What crocodiles?"

"The ones that live in the Zekoi River."

His face went from confusion to rage in a matter of seconds. "You were swimming in the Zekoi River? At three in the morning?!"

"They were going to eat him," I repeated, annoyed. Did he think I was some daft child going for a pleasure dip?

"They were -- Goddess Daine! Do you have _any_ idea what crocodiles -- yes I suppose you do." He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair that for once was allowed to fall free around his face.

"They tore his arm," I said after a few moments. "See?" I shifted the monkey a little so Numair could see the bloodied arm.

"Mithros," he whispered.

"Can you help me heal him?"

He nodded once. "It won't be easy though," he warned. I nodded, grim determination filling me.

"Sit down," he instructed. I sat on the floor, the monkey cradled in my lap. Numair settled behind me, his larger fingertips resting against my temples. I easily settled into my well of copper fire. Numair followed behind me. He showed my a particularly thick strand. I grabbed it and let him lead me into the monkey's body, watching as the fire settled around the wound.

For a long time nothing happened.

I was tired and hungry, and my wet hair was slowly soaking my body, chilling me to the bone. But I hung on stubbornly.

And finally I saw a change. Slowly the bone began to mend, and new muscle and skin stretched, filling the gap. The water from his lungs was roughly coughed up. By the time I was done it felt like a herd of elephants were tap dancing under my scull, and a fierce cramp gripped my leg. But I had done it. I had healed the monkey.

I opened my eyes drowsily, looking down at my work, and smiled slowly.

"I think I'll call you Zek," I said, stroking his head gently.

"Here." Numair came up behind me, wrapping a blanket across my shoulders. Soft rays of sunlight flitted through the curtains, playing across the floor. "Get some sleep," I heard him say, a strange emotion in his voice, but I was too tired to try and identify it.

My head dropped slowly, and my lids drifted shut.

"This doesn't mean you're forgiven," I mumbled. I saw a brief flash of pain in his eyes before I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**A/N:**Next chapter, the real action shall begin (cues cheesy music) don don don.

**90sgurl, Da Lady Vitch, JaspErsWilDmaGE, horseluvr13, Starling Rising, phebird, escape5, Cygnet Shearwater, Angel Face Forever, Zoe the Special girl **and** LawisJustice** you guys are my new best friends. And my best friends get cookies. So you all get cookies. Yaay!


	8. Urgent Message

**A/N:** Wow. Do I suck at updating or what? I have actually been writing lots, I've just been too lazy to type it up. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but at least it's fairly long, right? Please review!

**Chapter 8: Urgent Message**

The sun was rising by the time I left Daine and the monkey asleep on my bed. The morning bell had struck, and breakfast was being served when I entered the main chamber.

"Looking a bit rough this morning, Numair," Elijah commented. "Late night?" His smirk was sly and suggestive, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. I glared at him.

"You have no idea." I sat down, biting into a grape fruit.

"So where's Daine?" he asked, all innocence now.

"Sleeping," I replied around a mouthful of food.

He smirked. "Wore her out, did you?"

Quintina elbowed him hard in the side.

"Well, hey, they're almost married. They're allowed a bit of fun, aren't they?"

"Enough Elijah," I growled. There was no way he could miss the threat in my voice, but he ignored me.

"Besides, it's not like we didn't all hear-"

My fist slammed on the table, cutting Elijah off in mid sentence, and making the dishes clatter violently.

"It's nothing like that. You would never understand." My voice was deadly quiet and coated in frost. I stoop so abruptly that my chair fell over backward. Elijah's blue eyes widened with shock.

"Numair, I-I didn't mean-" I strode out of double door, into the garden, still seething. Thee air shimmered around me and the grass withered beneath my feet.

"Get a hold of yourself, Numair," I ordered, taking a few deep, calming breaths. It helped a little. My magic crawled back under my skin, and I sank to the ground, curling my knees up to my chest and resting my head against them.

Why did Elijah's comment bother me so much? He was just being his usual annoying self. And it wasn't exactly like I had a clean history, my reputation certainly accounted for that. Plus, Daine and I were getting married, no matter how much we wished it wasn't so. It wouldn't really be all that odd if we were sleeping together. Yet there was something about Daine - a sort of innocence that I didn't want to tarnish with my reputation. I groaned. If even just the suggestion of Daine and I being together bothered me so much how would we ever sustain our marriage? How would we have children? We were both doomed to a life of solitude.

"Master Salmalín!"

I glanced up as a boy came running toward me.

"Master Salmalín, sir." He doubled over, panting hard. I was on my feet, placing a steadying hand on the youth's shoulders.

"Catch your breath. We've got plenty of time." I offered him my water canteen, but he shook his head, pushing it away.

"Urgent message... from university," he gasped.

"From the university? Well, what is it?" I demanded.

"It... Master Reed... bids you... and Lady Veralidaine... to come quick."

I felt my brow furrow. "Thank you," I said, giving him my canteen. Then I broke into a trot toward my chamber.

Lindhall wasn't the kind of man to send an urgent message unless it was really urgent. In fact, I couldn't remember receiving an urgent message from Lindhall ever.

I opened the door to my chamber, where Daine still lay sprawled across the bed, the tiny monkey wrapped in her arms. She looked so peaceful , I loathed to wake her up. Urgent message, I reminded my self crossing the room and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Daine. Daine, wake up."

She opened her blue-gray eyes, and adorably groggy expression forming on her face.

"What?" she asked, rubbling the sleep from her eyes.

"We have to go. Come on."

She sleepily accepted the hand I offered, cradling the monkey to her chest.

"Numair?"

I half led, half dragged Daine out the back door and started across the lawn.

"Numair." She gave my arm a sharp tug, clearly waking now. "Where are we going?"

"To the university," I said, glancing around to make sure no one had seen us. I wasn't quite sure why, but I had a feeling it would be very bad if we were followed. _Urgent message._

"For the love of- Numair, why are we going to the university now? I doubt anyone is even awake."

"They're awake. I got a message..." I trailed off, picking up my pace until Daine had to run to keep up.

"A message? Numair-" She dug her heels into the ground with surprising strength, bringing us both to a forceful halt. "What is going on?"

"I just said, we have to get to the university." Why did she have to be so gods cursed stubborn?

"Why?"

"Lindhall sent me an urgent message. He wants us to come. I don't know why," I hissed through my teeth. glancing around nervously. Daine looked like she was about to protest, but then the tiny monkey woke up, chattering angrily. Daine sighed, her defiant pose relaxing as she shushed him. I started forward again at an easy jog.

It seemed to take forever. I had never really appreciated how far the distance was from the estates to the university. Horses really did make things easier. The market place was already starting to fill with venders and costumers, which only made it harder to get to our destination.

By the time we set foot on the university grounds my robe was soaked in sweat and my hair was plastered to my neck and forehead. Daine's fair skin was burned pink by the harsh Carthaki sun, and we were both completely covered in dust.

"This had better be good, " Daine grumbled irritably under her breath. I sighed, exhausted and resigned, and proceeded through the doors.

Lindhall's door was open when we reached it, and he stood, glancing up and down the hall while wringing his hands so hard it made me wince. When he spotted us, he rushed forward, relief crossing his face briefly.

"Ah, good. You made it," he said, ushering us inside and closing the door behind us.

"Lindhall, what's going on?" I demanded, turning to face him. I had never seen him so scared before. His face was pale and sweaty, and his eyes shifted nervously from side to side. It made me scared to see him like this.

"It's Emperor Ozorne."

I glanced quickly at the window. The sun was still low on the horizon. "Not noon yet," I muttered.

"What's that?" Lindhall asked.

"It, ah, never mind. What about Ozorne?"

Lindhall cleared his throat, wringing his hands harder. "He's marching the Imperial Guard toward the Salmalín estates. I don't know what he wants, but whatever it is he has decided to take it by force.

"W-wha t?" Daine stared at him. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't -"

"He knew I wouldn't give it to him," I muttered.

"What? Arram, what are you talking about?"

"The scrolls," I said. "He wanted me to deliver them by noon. He must have known I wouldn't do it."

"What scrolls?" Daine asked. Her face looked apprehensive, almost guilty, though I couldn't fathom why.

"The Immortal scrolls," I said. Lindhall paled, if possible, even more, clearly understanding the damage that could be done if the emperor got his hands on them.

"How did he find out about them?" Lindhall asked.

"I don't- Daine, do you know anything?"

She was shifting nervously from side to side, her face intensely guilty now. "Well, not exactly..."

"Daine, if you know anything at all you need to tell us," I said.

She hesitated, her eyes shifting from me to Lindhall and back again. "Well, I don't know if..." She gave a frustrated sigh. "That night when I went walking with Ozorne... he wanted to know about Numair's work. I don't know why, but he did. So I told him about the Immortal scrolls. I didn't know..." Her voice trembled miserably, but I barely noticed.

That night with Ozorne. So it all came back to me and Varice, and the mistake I seemed to be paying for again and again.

"Arram? Are you alright?"

I shook myself, glancing quickly at Lindhall. "I'm fine. What do we do now?"

Lindhall looked at me speculatively. "There is a ship leaving for Tortall in just under an hour," he said carefully.

"Tortall..." I backed up until the back of my knees hit the couch. I sat down hard. "What about the Salmalíns?" I glanced up, trying to ignore the pressure building up behind my eyes. "If we hurry back we can warn them, pack a few things and-"

"No." The steel in Lindhall's voice surprised me. "There is no time. Ozorne is marching his guard over now."

"But the Salmalíns-"

"There is nothing you can do, Arram."

"So we leave them to die?" I demanded, throwing my hands in the air.

Lindhall's eyes were full of sorrow. "There is nothing you can do," he repeated softly.

I lowered my head, dejected. Lindhall's hand came to rest on my shoulder. "You can take some of my clothes. I'm sure they'd fit. I'll pack some food, and..." He trailed off, glancing at Daine who was still dressed in her night gown, hugging the monkey. "I'm sure we'll find something for you," he said kindly. "Arram, do you think you'd be able to create a simulacra in less than in hour?" he asked, the lines between his brows painfully deep.

"Not a very good one."

"Anything is better than nothing. I'll pack some food and clothing for you two." He started forward toward the door, but Daine's small hand caught his sleeve.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, her voice not far from pleading, still hugging the monkey to her chest. Lindhall's face softened, and he patted the hand that still gripped his shirt.

"Just wait here. I'm sure we'll find something for you."

She nodded, releasing him, and letting him stride out the door. She stared after him for a moment before settling herself on the chair and resting her head in her hands. I wanted to go to her, to tell her everything would be fine, that it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't find the words. Instead, I turned and walked slowly into the small study that was joined to Lindhall's rooms.

It wasn't much more that a broom closer, I realized, closing the door behind me as I entered. A broom closet with a work bench and a table along one wall, a shelf covered in old scrolls along the other. I settled myself on the bench, the aching behind my eyes growing more pronounced. I groaned softly, closing my eyes for a moment before forcing my self to get to work. Building a simulacra was a time consuming process. Normally it took weeks, even months to create one, and now I was trying to do that in less than an hour. I poured my gift into it, watching as a body slowly took shape. Then a face slowly formed, morphing into a mirror of mine.

"Numair?" Daine gently touched my shoulder, making my jump in surprise. She was now dressed in a robe that was several sizes to large even though it looked like it had been cut down severely.

"What?"

"Lindhall is done packing. He says you should come eat before we leave, is you're done your simi... whatever it is your working on."

I smile. "Simulacra, magelet."

She frowned a little, but nodded. "You should come eat." She reached out to gently tug my arm. Taking a final look at the roughly finished simulacra, I sighed and stood up, then almost fell over as the room took a violent spin.

"Numair? Are you alright?"

I grabbed Daine's shoulder to steady myself, and nearly knocked her down as well.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy," I said, waiting for the walls to stop dancing.

"You feel warm," she murmured, brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sick?"

I started to shake my head, but that only increased the pain building behind my eyes. "I'll be fine. Let's go eat."

Daine didn't look convinced, but she led the way out of the room. Lindhall was waiting with two small bags in either hand. He gave one to me, and the other to Daine.

"Food and clothing," he explained. "It won't last you long, but it's better than nothing."

I nodded my thanks, accepting the roll Daine handed me, though I couldn't quite bring myself to eat it.

"You finished the simulacra?" Lindhall asked.

I nodded. "It won't fool Ozorne for long, though," I warned.

He nodded. "If everything is set then we should head down to the docks. Arram, could you put an invisibility spell on yourself in Daine?"

I nodded, and quickly did as he asked. The tiny monkey that had been clinging to Daine all day was gone, but judging by her over bright eyes I decided it was better not to ask. "The spell will shield us from sight, but if you bump into anyone, or make noise they'll know you're there," I explained to her as she slowly disappeared in front of my eyes. I couldn't see her, but I felt her small hand on my shoulder, heard the quiet sorrow in her voice.

"Numair... I'm sorry I got us into this mess."

I shook my head. "Not your fault," I muttered, hearing the gruffness in my own voice.

"Are we all ready then?" Lindhall asked, striding forward in a large cape that hid most of his face and covered his body from head to toe. I started to nod, then remembered that her couldn't see us.

"Yes."

Lindhall nodded, leading the way out the door. We passed through the wide university corridors quickly. Once we were outside we headed for the docks. I was surprised at how easily Lindhall seemed to more through the streets. He knew of small back roads I never would have guessed would be there, and before long we stood at the docks, starring at a small ship.

"That's it?"

Lindhall jumped at the sound of my voice, coming seemingly out of no-where. "Yes, this is the _Siren_."

"The _Siren_," I repeated. "Isn't it a bit small to be crossing the Great Inland Sea?"

"She's the perfect size to remain inconspicuous," he said, sounding a tad defensive. "Are you ready to board?"

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

He nodded sympathetically.

"Daine, are you ready to go?"

There was no answer.

"Daine?" I called again. We could have lost her anywhere along the way, not being able to see her, I realized. "Daine?!" I was getting frantic now.

"Arram, maybe you should just-"

"I'm here." Daine's gasping voice came from somewhere behind me. "There was a fat butcher blocking the road, and I couldn't exactly ask him to move."

I sighed softly in relief, allowing myself a small smile. "Are you ready to go?"

There was a moments hesitation before she said, "I guess so."

"Alright then." I turned to Lindhall. "Good bye," I said, somewhat awkwardly.

He reached blindly forward until his hand found my shoulder. His eyes were over bright as he leaned in and hugged me hard. "I'll miss you Arram," he whispered. I nodded, feeling my own eyes tear up, and I was glad no one could see me, although we probably looked quite suspicious.

I drew back, quickly wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my robe.

"It was good to meet you Daine," Lindhall said, his voice still a tad rough. "I'm sure we could have learned much from each other."

"It was nice meeting you, too," Daine said awkwardly. After a moment, I reached out and found her hand.

"Come." I tugged her gently toward the gang plank.

"You can drop the sight shield once the ship takes off," Lindhall called after us.

The deck was almost completely empty. A few sailors were getting things ready, but there seemed to be no passengers. I frowned. How could a ship, even as small as the _Siren_ sail with no passengers? Shrugging, I walked forward, towing Daine along. We found an empty room that might have been used for storage. We could hide here until the ship left port. Sinking to the floor, I let my head fall back against the wall. The steady aching in my head was steadily growing stronger, and I closed my eyes. It felt like only a few minutes later when Daine's small hand shook my shoulder.

"Numair, I think we're sailing. You can drop the shield now."

I opened my eyes, and nodded groggily. I could tell not being able to see each other made her uncomfortable, so I quickly did as she asked, then closed my eyes again.

"Are you alright?"

"Just tired," I mumbled. I opened my eyes just enough to see Daine's frown. She gently touched my forehead in a rather motherly gesture.

"You're burning up," she said, her frown growing more pronounced.

"I'll be fine.

She ignored me, pulling her water from her nap sack and handing it to me. "Drink," she ordered. I would have smiled at the stubbornness in her voice, but it seemed too much effort at the moment. So I did as she ordered, managing to gulp down half of the bottle before I was done. I mumbled my thanks and handed the flask back to her.

"You should try to get some rest so you can get better," she said, draping her small jacket across my shoulders. I just nodded again. The last thing I saw before falling into a fretful sleep was the concern in Daine's stormy blue-gray eyes.

**A/N:** Yeppers. Now that summer holidays have started I should be able to update more... I hope. Anyways. Thanks to **Horseluvr13, deathequalsoul, phe, Starling Rising, Flyer without Wings, miss quirky bookworm, Sleeping Soundly, Cygnet Shearwater, sweetrichnroyal, purple smurfs r real, Zoe the Special girl, JaSpErsWiLdMaGe, The Wineglas, LawisJustice **and** Puritey **for reviewing. I think that's the most reviews I've ever received for a chapter. You guys are awesome!


	9. Flight

**A/N: **Erm... yeah. I suck at updating. I've actually had this chapter written for quite a while, I just never got around to posting it for some reason... and I decided it really needed to get up now. So here you go. Sorry for the rough editing.

**Chapter 9: Flight**

It didn't take long for Numair to fall asleep. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, his breathing became slow and even. His reaction to me the night before suddenly made sense. He had been having fever dreams. I shook my head. What a bad time for him to get sick.

Tiptoeing quietly across the room, I opened the door and let myself out. The deck that had been near empty when we had first arrived, was now slowly filling with people; Parents, children, young and old crowded the deck. The only common factor seemed to be the way they were dressed. None of them wore the expensive silks that most of the nobles of Carthak wore. In fact almost everyone was dressed in rags, or almost not at all.

I frowned lightly. How could they have afforded passage on the Siren? Deeking through the crowd, I fought my way to the other side of the ship. I backed up against the railing of the ship, taking deep breaths to keep from getting claustrophobic. The fresh sea air smelled of salt and seaweed, and felt wonderfully cool as it played with my smoky brown curls.

"S'cuze me ma'am, can I help ye?"

I spun toward the voice, nearly falling over as the ship rocked precariously.

The speaker was giant of a man with a large, unruly mass of salt and pepper hair, and a matching beard. His small grey eyes were set beneath wide, bushy brows, and sparkled warmly in the morning sun. His nose, however, had to be the most noticeable feature. It rivaled Numair's in length, and was nearly double as wide. I stared up at him, squinting against the rays of sunlight that reflected off the water.

"I - I'm fine," I stuttered.

He nodded, a gentle smile lighting his face. "Suppose leavin' home never is easy, hmm?" His massive, booming voice attracted curious stared, but he didn't seem to notice. "Shall we get some breakfast, then?"

I nodded, noting that I wasn't the only one who followed him down the steep set of stairs to below deck. The floorboards creaked and groaned under the weight of the small crowd. Below deck was one long corridor. Dark, scratched up doors lined either side, brass numbers decorating each one. At the end of the corridor was a dining room of sorts attached to a kitchen. Three long tables filled the room, crooked and broken stools surrounding them.

The bearded man climbed easily onto the middle table, and cleared his throat loudly. The soft chatter that had filled the room immediately died down.

"Alrighty everyone. Listen up." He paused, making sure he had every ones attention before he went on. "Welcome aboard the _Siren. _I be her captain, Theodore.

"Now, there be twelve cabins, and four beds in each. I'm no scholar, but if ye are, ye'll know that there aren't enough bunks for 73 people. So try and share, hmm? Two to every bunk," he said, his beard twitching slightly upward.

He jumped lightly off the table, and continued his tour. "Tis here be the eatin' room," he said, gesturing around. "We have food and water here every mornin' and evenin'. But if ye miss the bell—" at this point he struck a small metal bowl so the reverberations rang throughout the room. "—there might not be any left for ye.

"Johnny here'll hand out some bread and water, then ye can all go about tryin' to find yeself a cabin." He gave a young boy –Johnny, I assumed—a heavy pat on the shoulder, and the boy started handing people bread and water flasks from his basket. "We'll be at sea for about 3 weeks, then we'll be dockin' in Tortall," Theodore finished. I quickly grabbed the goods from the boy, and rushed out to find a cabin.

I opened the fist door on the right side of the corridor; number 11. It was a small, plain room. Two double bunks lined two of the walls, and a small cubbyhole facing out toward the open sea filled the last. The walls were bare, but for the dark smudges that were scattered across them. The sheets that might once have been white were now as stained as the walls, and nearly ripped to shreds. And the stench. I wrinkled my nose as a putrid mixture of sweat, filth, rotten food and puke reached me.

Beggars can't be choosers, I told myself sternly, dropping my small bundle on one of the lower cots. Then I left to get Numair.

He sat exactly as I had left him; sprawled roughly across the floor, head propped against the wall. His face was drawn and pale, a sheen of sweat covering his dark brow.

I kneeled beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Numair," I said softly. He grunted unhappily, but his glazed, chocolaty eyes opened none the less, and he struggled to his feet. I helped him as best as I could, slinging his arm across my shoulders to help him keep his balance as he stumbles out of the storage room.

We somehow made it down the stairs and into cabin number 11. The other three bunks were full when we entered. More than full, in fact. Everyone had taken the captain's words to heart, two people squishing together in each of the small bunks. I suppressed a sigh. Then I would have no choice but to share with Numair.

I helped the man settle onto the cot. It wasn't made for someone as tall as him, and his feet dangled over the end, making me wonder how on earth we were both going to fit.

Numair's forehead was still hot to the touch, I felt. My brow furrowed in concern, draping the scratchy, wool blanket over him and pulling off his shoes. I decided it would be best to let him get some sleep. Leaving the food bundle beside him on the bed, I left to explore the ship.

* * *

The _Siren _was tiny. I had already seen most of what was below deck, and above, there wasn't a whole lot more. Captain Theodore was standing in the control room, steering the boat easily with one hand while humming to himself. I knocked politely on the open door before letting my self in. He turning, beard twitching in a smile when he saw me.

"Ah, the li'l mouse from before," he said, making me blush. "Found some breakfast then, did ye?"

I nodded, coming to stand beside him.

"Well that's good then."

We stood in silence for a while, watching the gently churning waters ahead. The sea reflected the sky's perfect shade of cobalt, and I could hear the faint call of the marine creatures, reminding me of Zek. I gave a sad sigh. Leaving him in Carthak hadn't been easy, especially when he had wanted to come so bad. But Lindhall had had a point when he said it would be impractical having a monkey along, and I knew the climate in Tortall would never suit my tiny friend. So I had reluctantly told him to stay behind.

The sound of Theodore's voice broke my train of thought.

"What's botherin' ye then, li'l mouse? Nay, ye don't care for that, do ye?" he asked, noticing my blush this time. "So, tell me then, what are ye called?"

"Daine," I said simply.

"Daine, then, what's botherin' ye? Aren't ye happy to be 'avein' yer freedom again?"

I frowned in confusion. "What ever do you mean?"

"Well, there's no slavery in Tortall. That'll be nice, won't it?"

Me frown deepened. "Slavery?"

"Aye. Weren't ye a slave?" he asked, looking almost as confused as I felt.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, everyone else on this ship was a slave in Carthak. They're goin' to Tortall to be free," he explained.

A slave ship? Then how had Lindhall known about it? He didn't exactly seem like the type to get involved in illegal activities, though I certainly supported the cause. Slavery made me sick to my stomach.

"So, if yer not a slave, then how'd ye come ter be on the _Siren_?" Theodore asked, and I was pretty sure I didn't imagine the note of suspicion in his voice.

"It's… complicated," I said. "But basically, me and my friend had to leave Carthak, and one of our friends knew about the _Siren_," I said carefully. I had already gotten us into his mess by telling Ozorne about the scrolls, I didn't want to get Lindhall in trouble for helping us, too.

Theodore just nodded. "Then yer a fair bit more lucky than the rest of the folks aboard this ship."

I felt my brows rise. We were _lucky_?

He must have seen my incredulous expression, because he continued. "Most of these here folks 'ave never known freedom. Ye may 'ave seen the marks on their necks. Those be from the slave collars. They've been whipped and raped and beaten. They've been separated from their families and forced to live and work for people they 'ave never known. Tis be their only chance to escape all that. Ye and yer friend are lucky to 'ave escaped that," he finished.

And he was right, I realized. What Numair and I had been through was certainly less than pleasant, but compared to the others on this boat, we _were _lucky.

I glanced up when I noticed the captain was still looking at me, a gentle smile just visible through his thick beard.

"Things'll get better for everyone when we reach Tortall," he said kindly. "Ye'll see."

* * *

The next few weeks passed uneventfully on the _Siren_. Numair's raging fever settled a bit, and he was able to come above the deck.

I spent a lot of time talking with Captain Theodore. He had lived his life on the sea, and had so much to tell about. Helping in the kitchen became a regular pastime of mine as well, for there really wasn't much to do aboard the small ship.

When Numair was fully recovered, he started teaching me to read. It was a tedious and time consuming process, but once I got the hang of it, the captain had plenty of texts I could read, which helped pass the time.

At one point in our journey, we passed a school of huge fish—though Numair was quick to inform me, they were not fish, as they gave birth to live young—called whales. They followed us for a few days, singing to me and telling of the waters beyond here. They're extensive wisdom fascinated me, but eventually they had to leave us, and life went back to normal for the time being.

Then, toward the end of our voyage, we hit rough water.

* * *

In the dream, I swam in a school with the other fish, staying close to the Girl Who Is People. She didn't know we were following her, and we wanted to keep it that way. So we swam in large circles behind her ship, keeping safe distance.

A little ways ahead, in the opposite direction that the Girl Who Is People was traveling, was another ship. It had been following the Girl Who Is People for a while now, but, like us, it always stayed just far enough away to remain inconspicuous. Now, we swam closer to it, curious, moving toward the surface.

_Bits of random talk that meant nothing to us, reached our ears. _

"…_reach them…soon…catch…traitor…"_

This ship was big, a lot larger than the one the Girl Who Is People traveled with. It was pretty, too. Colourful…

I sat bolt upright in bed, managing to smack my forehead against the hard cot above. Muttering a string of curses and rubbing what I was sure would become a huge welt, I tumbled out of the cot I shared with Numair.

"Daine? What are you doing?" came Numair's groggy voice from somewhere in the dark.

"Damn it. Numair, you need to get up _now._ We have to get out of here. Quick," I said, fumbling as I tried to light a lantern that rested on the floor. The room was suddenly lit, causing grumbles from the six other occupants of the room. I glance up to see Numair, sitting in bed with a ball of bright fire in one hand. I nodded my thanks, putting the lantern down.

"What's going on?" Numair asked again, his dark brow marred in a frown as he, too, climbed out of bed.

"We're being followed," I told him. "I think it's Ozorne."

He didn't question how I knew that, simply nodded, his frown deepening, as he dug through his small pile of things, fishing out a pocket mirror.

I glared at him. Had he not caught what I had just said?

"Numair, we're being _followed_. Now really isn't the best time for preening."

He shook his head, managing to sound somewhat offended as he said, "I'm not preening, magelet. I'm scying. I found this mirror a few days ago, and have been trying to see the Salmalíns, but nothing comes up when I look for them. If I can see the ship you're talking about, I'll know if it's Ozorne."

Someone in the cot opposite us stirred.

"Put tha' light out, will ye?" she grumbled. "We're tryin' ter get some shut eye here."

I shook my head, looking up at her. "We're being followed," I said, watching as her eyes widened in horror. Of course she understood the seriousness of the situation. She was fleeing the emperor, too. As was everyone on this ship, I realized.

"I need you to wake the captain and bring him here as soon as possible, alright?"

The woman nodded and scurried off. I looked back at Numair, who was now bent over the pocket mirror, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"See anything?" I asked after a few moments. He nodded, beckoning me closer.

"There are mages aboard the ship, shielding it, which is why I didn't notice it earlier. They're making it a _little_ harder to see it," he said, with a hint of smugness in his voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "That is the ship you saw, isn't it?" he asked. I leaned over his shoulder, staring at the surface that held a scene of a large ship instead of reflecting our faces. I frowned. It was hard to tell from this angle, but…

"Yeah, that's it," I said. Numair nodded, his shoulders sagging, and the image immediately disappeared from the glassy surface. "So what do we now?"

Numair shook his head. "I don't know." We both looked at the floor. I felt a weight settle on my chest as I looked around at our roommates, varying degrees of fear showing on their faces. Over the past few weeks I had come to know them well, might even consider them friends. If were all killed by Ozorne's mages, it would all be my fault for telling him about those gods cursed scrolls. Perhaps we should have stayed in Carthak after all… If only Numair had just given him the scrolls… why _hadn't_ Numair given him the scrolls, anyway? That would have saved us a lot of trouble, and a few innocent lives. Well there was only one way to find out.

"Numair, why didn't you just give Ozorne the Immortals Scrolls?" I asked.

He sent me a look that was clearly questioning my sanity. "Give him the scrolls? Daine, do you even understand what those scrolls are? What they can _do_? How much damage they could cause in the wrong hands?"

I shook my head bewildered. He gave a sigh, tugging his long nose.

"No, I suppose you don't. And if I had told you earlier we never would have gotten into this mess in the first place."

I hung my head. If only I had kept my big mouth shut…

"The Immortals Scrolls describe a barrier set up decades—no, centuries—ago, by powerful mages. The barrier holds these immortals in the Divine Realms," he explained.

"Immortals," I repeated, awed.

Numair nodded. "They were—are—monsters who could cause great destruction. There was a good reason that barrier was placed there, and if Ozorne gets a hold of those scrolls, he may be able to destroy it.

"Why would he do that?" I asked. I was coming to realize that Ozorne was far from the sweet, caring man I had originally thought him to be.

"It would be a powerful weapon," Numair said, a sad far off look on his face. "Can you imagine the kind of power having an army of monsters at your disposal would bring? But, the thing is, it might not work like that."

I never got to ask him what he meant, for at that moment the door burst open and Captain Theodore stumbled in, managing to look commanding even in his night clothes.

"What's goin' on?" he demanded, glancing between Numair and I.

Numair stood up, mirror in hand. "We're being followed."

The captain stared at him. "How der ye—"

Numair shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I don't know how much time we have, so we need to work quick," he said, taking control of the situation with surprising ease. "What he's mainly after if Daine and I." He held a hand up to stop the flow of questions from the captain. "I don't have time to explain. Daine and I need to escape. I will place a shield over the _Siren_ that will protect you from sight and Ozorne's mages. I can't guarantee that it will hold until you reach Tortall, but it's the best I can do."

The captain nodded, bewildered, and Numair turned to me. "Daine, I need you to pack us a _very light_ bag of food. I'll get to work on the shield. I'll meet you on the deck as soon as I'm done." He turned back to Theodore. "I need you to keep everyone calm and under control. Seek help as soon as you get to Tortall…"

I left Numair and the captain to discuss the battle plan while I went to hunt up some food.

* * *

Less than a quarter of an hour later, I met Numair above deck, a tiny bag of bread and cheese in one hand.

"So how exactly did you plan on us escaping?" I asked him in a whisper. Although I knew Ozorne and his mages were far out of hearing distance, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being listened in on.

"We fly," Numair said, as if it should have been obvious.

"Fly?" I repeated. He did know that humans were incapable of flight, didn't he?

But he simply nodded. "Shape shift, magelet."

I frowned. "What about you?"

He grinned, though it looked somewhat forced. "You'll see." I raised an eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

I sighed, closing my eyes and focusing my thoughts on the sea gulls of the coasts. My body shrunk rapidly, arms turning into feathered wings well designed for gliding above water. Birds were particularly hard for me to change into because of the change in bone density. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and concentrated hard. Finally, the change was done. I opened my eyes, and looked around for Numair.

He was no where in sight. But in the puddle of his robe stood a giant black bird that some might have mistaken for a hawk, but I knew better. No hawk was that big, or had such a solid black colour. I tried to reach out to its mind, but it felt _wrong_, and just trying gave me a headache.

"Numair?" I tried to say, but all that came out was a strangled screech. I closed my eyes again, concentrating on giving myself a human voice box, then tried again.

"Numair?" It still sounded strange, clumsy, because the seagull's small tongue and beak were not designed for speech. But the giant black bird nodded.

"How'd you—"

He shook his head. Grasping our clothes in his massive talons, he took flight, black wings beating clumsily. I watched him dump the clothes into the stormy water, then leaped into the air after him.

* * *

The moment we left the ship, it disappeared from view. I assumed this was part of Numair's shield, and though it was probably necessary to keep the _Siren_ safe, it was rather unerring to suddenly be all alone in the middle of the Great Inland Sea. Numair's black wings seemed to disappear against the dark sky, and although I kept a close eye on him, I still had to give myself the vision of an owl to keep us from getting separated.

The multiple changes, however, were draining my power source, which only added to my exhaustion. My arms weren't used to such extensive use, and the fact that I had barely slept didn't help much either. The initial adrenaline rush of being followed gave me a bit of energy, but I still didn't know how we were suppose to be able to fly all the way to Tortall.

Ahead, I could see Numair's black wings beating with less ease now, too, and I knew we wouldn't be able to go for much longer. My mind started to drift, listening to the conversations of the whales and the fish. I would fall asleep, and, just as my wings stopped beating and my body started to plummet toward the churning waters, I would wake with a start and fly franticly toward Numair again.

Gods, let this be over soon.

Finally, the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon. Giving myself the sharp vision of a falcon, I searched for land. But it wasn't until quite some time later that I spotted something that looked vaguely solid.

As we flew closer, it became obvious that it was indeed land. I sent a silent thanks to the Goddess, picking up my speed a little with renewed energy. It was still to far off for Numair's eyes to see, but he followed my lead. And finally—_finally!—_there was dry land beneath us.

My speckled wings offered one final weak, exhausted beat before they gave out. I crashed into the ground, face first, tumbling a few times and rapidly losing my shape.

Numair wasn't far behind me. His massive black wings offered a slightly more graceful landing before he, too, lost his shape.

We lay there on the damp, cold, Tortallan ground, utterly naked, arms aching from the long flight and absolutely starved. But at least we were safe. For the moment, that was enough.

I rolled onto my stomach, my breath still coming in gasps, but not nearly so hard. As the perspiration I was drenched in dried, I realized it was _cold._ I slowly struggled to my feet, wincing in pain as I was forced to use my sore arms for support. I glance around, trying to see past the thick evergreen forest without success. Where _were_ we?

My stomach gave a loud grumble, and I decided it was time to eat something.

"Where's the food bag?" I asked.

There was a slight pause, then Numair said, "I though you had it."

I shook my head, frantically looking around. So it was still on the deck of the _Siren_. I went to pull at my hair—we had no food! —But my poor arms screamed in protest.

"Well this is just great," I said, trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice. "We're stuck in the middle of no-where, with no food, no shelter, and a crazy, power hungry emperor intent on killing us hot on our trail." I turned to stare at Numair, who was upright now, and leaning against a tree. "For Mithros's sake, we don't ever have _clothes!_"

"I know, I know," the man said, his tenor voice tight with exhaustion and pain. "If we can just get some sleep we'll figure the rest out later,"

I stifled a moan, felling tears prick at the backs of my eyes. Now would be a really bad time to break down, I told my self, taking a few deep breaths to regain my composure,

"Alright," I said, sinking to the ground. Numair flopped down beside me, groaning a little in pain.

"Good night," he said, voice already slurring a little with sleep.

"'Night," I mumbled, closing my eyes. Despite the pain in my muscles, the hunger gnawing at my belly, and the cold, hard ground beneath me it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** I have chapter 10 written as well, so it should be up pretty soon... and if you review I'll be able to get it up all the sooner hint hint

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy: **Alicegirl, miss quirky bookworm, icekitty222, LawisJustice, JaspErsWilDmaGE, SkyeVerya, rabidwolverine101, The Wineglass, Sonya810, Baloo18, Puritey and Flyer without Wings. **

I know I've said this, well, in pretty much every chapter, but it's true. You guys rock!


	10. Jester

**A/N: **If everyone who had this story on alert, or even favourite, would review, I would be a very happy camper. But I actually have over hundred reviews now. /squeels. Ehem. So, yeah. Thanks so much guys. You're awesome. And, see, poof that the amount of reviews do affect the rate at which I update; chapter 10 is up within less than a month... I think. Anyway. Here it is. Please don't hate Nummy to much, kay? And please, please, please review

**Chapter 10: Jester**

I shifted around for a long time, trying to find a comfortable position, or rather, a position that wouldn't bring tears of pain to my eyes as my sore muscles scraped against the hard ground. The hunger gnawing at my stomach made it hard to keep my eyes closed, and body relaxed, and I knew we would have to find something to eat soon. But for now… well, for now we would have to just have to sleep and hope that when we woke our powers would be restored enough to actually do something.

I closed my eyes, breathing meditatively. We would get through this, I assured myself. We had to.

Slowly, I started drifting off to sleep.

And then the birds started singing.

I groaned, rolling over, only to wince and roll right back when my sore muscles protested violently.

"Daine can you please make them shut up?" I demanded through my teeth. When she didn't answer, I opened my eyes. Her long lashed lids were closed, and she lay, curled up on her side, her smoky brown curls fanning out in a halo around her head, her breathing deep and even. I sighed softly as I watched her. She looked so peaceful—a rare thing to see on her pretty face. At least one of us would get rested, I thought, rising gingerly to my feet. Might as well go exploring then.

The forest surrounding the small clearing where Daine and I had landed was all coniferous. The small needles pricked my bare feet as I wove among the trees, not really sure what I was looking for. Here among the thicket the bird song was barely audible, and only a few rays of the early morning light shone through the canopy.

I wandered aimlessly for a while, my pace slowed drastically by my hunger and exhaustion. Perhaps if I had not been half asleep on my feet I would have noticed the scent of smoke that hung in the air, or even have seen the soft glow of embers and the bodies that littered the clearing ahead. As it was, I stumbled right into the midst of a camp.

I froze, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed me. They were all steadily asleep, an even rumble of snoring reaching my ears. But there were more than just sleeping forms on the ground, I realized. Scattered around them were richly woven blankets, half-empty bottles of grape wine, bits of meat and rice, and leather bags that that clinked suspiciously when I accidentally stepped on one.

And, in the far corner of the camp, gagged and bound to a tree, sat a young woman. This wasn't just any camp I had wandered into, I realized. It was a bandit camp.

I had already started across the ground to her, when I realized that there was nothing I could do. I stopped, looking at her more closely. She was dressed in a stained and tattered dress that was vaguely recognizable as green, and only barely managed to cover her chest. Her head was hanging low, obscuring her face, making it a bit harder for me to judge, though it didn't look like she was wounded, other than a few shallow bruises and cuts. She was essentially better off than I was. Besides, if the bandits woke, we would most likely be dead. Without my gift—not to mention food, clothing and weapons—I was helpless. There was no way I would be able to take down four armed bandits.

But I was not going to let them get away with kidnapping a woman, certainly not when I considered the things they could do to her; thing that wouldn't necessarily leave visible wounds.

I snuck my way silently out of the camp, managing not to step on anything this time. Once I was back in the forest I heaved a sigh of relief. Now, where had I come from? I glance around. Everything seemed to look the same. I stifled a groan. I had been half-asleep when I had stumbled into the camp; there was no way I was ever going to be able to find my way back before the bandits woke up. Unless…

A small bird—one of the ones that had disrupted my sleep, I was sure—hopped along the ground, pecking at seeds and worms.

"Hello there winged friend," I called. Wasn't that what Daine called them? The little bird didn't even look up until I stepped closer. Then it's small head popped up, and it hopped away, looking at me suspiciously.

"I won't hurt you, little friend. It's alright." I took a step closer, but the bird leaped into the air. "No! Wait! Little birdie, I just need you to show me where Daine is!"

The bird was already gone, it's little wings flapping furiously as it rose toward the sky.

"Thanks ever so for your help," I grumbled, leaning up against a nearby tree, and rubbing a hand across my face. It was unbelievable. I had managed to get lost in a forest, and I couldn't find Daine. I would have to make a focus over her so we wouldn't get separated for real. I was bound to find her sooner or later. I couldn't have wandered too far off. I hoped.

Sinking to the ground, I rested my head against my knees, at loss for what to do next. On one hand, I knew I had to find Daine, preferably before she woke up, but I was afraid I would just get us even more separated. On the other hand, I didn't want to walk too far away from the bandit camp in case we couldn't find it again.

If only I wasn't drained, things would be so much easier. Did I ever truly appreciate how much I relied on my gift when I wasn't drained? Probably not. I had grown up all my life around mages. Even my father had had a very small gift. Then, after the Salmalíns adopted me, I had got used to everyone in my family having extremely powerful gifts.

Just thinking about them again brought me back to the situation at hand. Daine and I had it bad, but what about the Salmalíns? Were they still alive, or had Ozorne really arrested them all? It was hard to imagine. The Salmalíns were one of the most powerful noble families in Carthak. Arresting them would likely upset the other nobles, for if a family of powerful mages was not safe, who was? It could possibly result in a rebellion, but since when had something like that ever stopped Ozorne? He got what he wanted, whether by force or not. And I knew Fabian would never have given the scrolls up without a fight. He knew what damage they could cause in the wrong hands.

I suddenly felt like a coward of leaving him to deal with the Emperor on his own. I, being a black robe and the most powerful mage in the family, might actually had been able to defeat the Royal Guard if I had stayed to fight. But I had run away to hide like the coward I was.

I rested my head in my hands, dejected. If Ozorne did get a hold of the scrolls and managed to destroy the barrier, not only would Carthak, but likely the whole word would be thrown into chaos.

And it would all be my fault. Because I was a cheating scoundrel. Because I was a coward.

A single tear managed to squeeze between my eyelids and roll down my cheek before I could catch it.

"Err, Numair? Are you alright?"

My head snapped up to see Daine, still completely naked, staring down at me with a worried expression. I fumbled in my haste to scrambled to my feet and avert my eyes, though she hardly seemed bothered by her lack of clothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, um, got lost," I mumbled, feeling heat rise to my cheeks. Daine tilted her head in curiosity.

"I see."

"How did you find me?" I finally asked. It hadn't seemed to take her long, I thought, as though she had known where to look. She patted her shoulder where a tiny bird was perched.

"This little one said that you were looking for me," she said, smiling fondly at it.

"Ah. Well, thank you, winged friend," I said, somewhat awkwardly. The bird chirped then rose into the air.

"So, any particular reason why you went wandering in the woods on your own?" she asked, hands resting on her hips as she gave me a rather reprimanding look.

"I couldn't sleep," I said sheepishly, glancing at her from under my lashes.

"Ah."

"And I did find something rather… interesting," I recalled.

"Really?"

"Yes. A bandit camp. They have food and clothing. And they've kidnapped a woman. So I was thinking maybe you could, you know…" I trailed off, not really sure what I wanted her to do. We were both drained, but she at least still seemed to be able to talk with the animals.

"You thought what? That I could just get some of the animals to go in and kill the off bandits?"

The coldness in her voice surprised me. Had I offended her by suggesting that her animal friends should do her bidding? Or was it that the situation reminded her of the experience with the bandits who had killed her family?

"Well, I was thinking that you could just asked them to maybe take some things for us, and free the woman."

"Oh. Well that might work." The chill was mostly gone from her voice now. "We could certainly use the supplies."

I nodded. "Are there any squirrels in this forest? Or mice?"

She nodded, a speculative look on her face. "Yes. I'll ask them," she said, walking across to the tree I had been sitting under earlier, and slid to the base, sitting tailor style and closing her eyes.

For a long time nothing happened. I sat down across from her, waiting. It was all that I could do not to fall asleep. Here, in the thicket the birds weren't quite as loud, and even if they had been I doubted it would have made a difference. My eyelids drooped, and my breathing came low and even as I slowly faded to unconsciousness.

Then the screaming began.

I sat bolt upright, looking around disoriented. Daine was upright now, too, cursing violently.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"They woke up. The stupid girl started screaming when the mice tried to free her." She swore vigourously. "The wolves are going in."

"What?

"The wolves," she said, pacing back and forth in frustration. "I'm drained. I can't use my will to hold them back. They want to fight the bandits."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, baffled.

Daine glared at me. "They could get hurt, killed even."

I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"I have to do something… I'll go in and fight with them." She started off in the direction of the bandit camp, but I lunged and grabbed her hand.

"No! Daine, you can't do anything. You're drained."

"You think I don't know that?" the frost was back in her voice. "I will not leave them to die."

"Daine, please. Just wait. They'll get out on their own."

She wrenched her arm out of my grip and marched off. I was running just behind her, ready to keep her from doing anything stupid, and I nearly ran right into her when she stopped suddenly.

"They're running," she said, shock written all over her face.

"What?"

"The bandits. They're running instead of fighting."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "And the girl?"

Daine closed her eyes in concentration for a moment. When she opened them again, she said, "She ran, too. Fool girl."

I sagged back against a nearby tree, closing my eyes and sending a silent thanks to the Goddess.

"You coming?" Daine called, still headed for the camp.

"Coming where? What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Getting supplies. We've a whole camp at our disposal now."

I straightened with a groan. What I wouldn't do just to have a good nights sleep. "Alright. Let's make it quick. Never know if the bandits decide to come back."

She nodded, and started off again.

The bandit camp looked the exact same as the first time I had seen it. Except for, of course, it was empty. Daine was already scurrying about, thanking her small animal friends and gathering bags with food and whatever else she could find. I forced my tired legs to move, collecting the beautiful blankets, and draping them across my shoulder.

"Let's go," I said, heading away as quickly as possible. My heart was still hammering from our near-encounter earlier, and I was quite eager to get away from, well, the whole forest in general.

"One sec."

I glance back to see Daine pulling on a pair of leather breaches and a tunic, then sighed and decided I might as well do the same.

Finally, we were ready to move again, and I had to admit, it was nice to be fully clothed again.

We travelled quickly through the forest, Daine leading the way this time, which was probably better. I was asleep on my feet. We wandered for a good couple of hours, I guessed, though it could have been longer. I couldn't quite be bothered to care where we were headed, as long it was somewhere I could finally sleep. For some reason, Daine didn't seem nearly as bothered by our lack of sleep as I was. Perhaps the few hours she had got while I was lost in the forest was keeping her going now. Whatever it was, I could only follow her as she walked.

"Daine. Can we please stop? Just for a few minutes?" I finally asked, when I felt my legs starting to give out.

"But we're almost there," she protested, turning back to look at me.

"Almost where?" I asked groggily. Had I missed some part of our conversation?

"There's a village a little farther ahead. If we can reach it I'm sure they'll be an inn or something where we can stay."

"A village? How do you know?"

She sent me a smug grin. "This little guy," she said, bending down and picking something up. She raised her hands to my face, and nestled in the palm of her hand sat a little field mouse.

"Ah," I said. I couldn't quite be bothered to be surprised. "How much longer will it take?"

"Not long," she said. We kept walking.

Finally, the trees ended, and a small gravel path appeared, winding it's way around a field of corn, and ending at the entrance of what definitely looked like a village. I heaved a sigh of relief. If there was a bed waiting for me somewhere in there, I could keep walking.

As we followed the path the sounds and smell of a market reached us; the yelling of vendors, braying of animals, screaming children, sweat, dung, filth; all a part of the daily life in a village. And as we neared the houses and crowds of people, I suddenly realized something. Just because we had made it to Tortall didn't mean we were safe.

"Daine, we need a story."

"A story?" she repeated.

I nodded. "We can't go in there as Numair Salmalín and Varalidaine Sarrasri. Word would eventually reach Ozorne."

She frowned, biting her lower lip. "Alright. I'm now Sarra… Cooper," she said.

"And I'll be Arram Cooper. We are newly weds."

Her frowned deepened, and for a moment I thought she was going to protest, but then she nodded, and started forward again. People stared at us as we walked through the crowds. We were bloody and bruised, and the fact that Daine was dressed in breeches and tunic instead of skirts probably didn't help matters much.

Daine's little mouse friend seemed to know the village well. He wove easily through the streets, finally stopping in front of an inn.

"Thank you," I heard Daine tell him, before he scurried off.

I walked in first, ordering a room with two meals and a hot bath from the woman at the front desk. A steady guilt started gnawing at my conscience as I handed her some of the coins we had taken from the bandit camp, but I really had no other choice. It was my conscience or my health; if I didn't get food and rest soon I was sure to go insane.

We got the key to the room, and made our way upstairs. Ours was the second to last from the end. I open the door, and walked in, taking in the surroundings; white washed walls, a dresser with a mirror, a table with two chairs, a tiny washroom with a tub of steaming water, a night stand… ah, and there was what I had been searching for; the bed. I collapsed onto the violet sheets with a sigh. Before I could even be bothered to _think_ about bathing or eating I was fast asleep.

* * *

It wasn't till the next morning I woke again. Daine lay curled up on the floor with a blanket at her feet, I noted guiltily. Her dark hair looked a fair bit cleaner than it had the day before, so I assumed that the hot water I had ordered hadn't gone to waste. She was, however, still dressed in the dirty breeches and tunic. We would have to buy something else for her at the market today, I decided.

Groaning, I stretched my arms above my head. My arms were still sore, but no longer to the point where movement was nearly impossible. A long, hot soak would do me a world of good. So, I ordered another bath, and breakfast for myself, and Daine, when she woke.

We were going to have to find a way to earn some money, I thought as I guiltily handed some of the stolen coins to the clerk at the front desk. Not only did I feel horrible about using money that I hadn't earned, but we were running out. But for now, we were just going to have to make do with what we had.

My bath came, and I got into the tub, washing and soaking in the water until it cooled. When I got up, Daine was awake and picking at the tray of yoghurt and fruit.

"Morning," I said, towel drying my hair, and trying it in it's usual horse tail behind my head.

"Good morning," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good," she said, peeling a grapefruit.

"I was thinking we could head into the market today; get some clothes and food and such."

She nodded. "Sounds good."

"We need to get some more money, somehow. We're almost out," I informed her, grabbing and apple and tossing it lightly from one hand to the other. "We have enough for one more night here, then we're going to have to figure something else out." I took a pear in my other hand, juggling the two easily while I thought.

"Hey, you're pretty good," Daine commented.

"Hmm?"

She gestured toward my hands. "You juggle."

"Oh," I said, smiling. "Yeah. When I was younger, my friends and I would play with hack sacks. Juggling kind of became a part of it. I used to be quite good, but I'm out of practice. Pace me another apple will you?"

She tossed me the requested fruit. I juggled them a few rounds before I dropped the pear.

Daine giggled. "Can I try?"

"Sure." I passed her the two apples. "Just start with two."

She tossed first apple, then the other, catching them clumsily before trying over again.

"Not bad."

She laughed a full-bodied sound filled of happiness. "You're better," she said, tossing all three of the fruits back to me. I started juggling again, managing to keep them all in the air this time.

"Catch!" She tossed me her half peeled grapefruit.

"Eww, it's sticky," I said, the juice covering my fingers.

She laughed again. "If we could just get you on stilts and light fire to those fruits I'm sure people would pay to watch you perform."

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"No really! You keep practising and I'm sure you'd be good enough to pass for a street performer."

I snatched the four fruits out the air, sending her a speculative look. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't."

"I mean, Ozorne would never guess that the black robe mage he's chasing would become a juggler."

She nodded. "Alright. It's settled then."

And so it was.

* * *

"Daine, this is ridiculous," I said, four hours later. We had gone to the market and spent the most of our money on a new dress for Daine, and a red and yellow jester costume for me. I wore a pointed hat and shoes with little bells attached. And in my hands rested five cloth balls. "No ones going to pay money to watch me juggle. Especially when I drop them."

"You're not going to drop them," Daine said, a patronizing look on her face. "And when you light those balls on fire, people are most definitely going to pay money to watch you."

Yes, there was the part about the fire, too. Not real fire, of course. We weren't that desperate—yet. My gift was somewhat restored now, though, and when I surrounded the balls with it, they would appear to be going up in flames. Black flames, none the less, but that would just add to the whole show… or that was the idea, anyway.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Daine demanded.

I heaved a sigh. Gods, this was going to be humiliating.

"Here goes nothing." I tossed the balls into the air and one by one they spontaneously combusted as I juggled them.

At first, people just watched and pointed at me while they walked by, and I was sure we were never going to get any money. But to my surprise, a very small crowd started to gather. They oohed and awed as they watched, and I felt my confidence grow just a tad.

"Just drop a coin in the hat if you want Num—er, Arram, to keep juggling," Daine said, reaching up to pluck the red and yellow striped hat off my head, and passed it around the tiny group of spectators. Some seemed a bit hesitant to give up their money, but to my surprise, there were a few who offered their change.

"Do somefin' great!" a little boy called. Then another voice called, "Yeah, somfin' real great!

I swallowed nervously, and jumped on one foot, and the crowd laughed and cheered. Out the corner of my eyes I saw Daine give me a nod of approval.

"Whoopee," I called trying to keep my smile from looking too false as I jumped onto the other foot. I was so focused on keeping the balls in air that I didn't even notice the man shoving his way through the crowd, until he was right in my face.

"Ye call that great?" he yelled mockingly.

I was so shocked that I lost my concentration for a second. But it was a second long enough for me to drop one of the balls. I swallowed hard, and tried to keep the others in the air. But the man wasn't done yet.

"Black fire—" he spat on the ground by my feet. "That's a magic trick I tell you." He shoved me hard and I stumbled back ward, dropping all the balls. The fire immediately went out. "See? He's a fake!"

"Hey! Get out of here!" Daine yelled, marching up to him.

"Who are you suppose to be? His little whore?"

Daine actually growled, but she didn't move. "Get out of here."

The man spat again, but walked away. As soon as did, the crowd left too. They seemed disappointed that a we hadn't started a fight.

I sat down on the dirty ground, resting my head against my knees, frustrated and angry. A small hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked up into Daine's soft blue-grey eyes.

"Hey. Don't mind him. You were great."

I looked away, but Daine's fingertips found my chin and tilted it up until I was forced to meet her eyes again. She looked at me for a while, then smiled sadly.

"Come on. Let's go back to the inn." She picked up the five balls, and then we started back to our room.

* * *

The sun had started to set by the time we got back. Daine seemed exhausted, and, after we had eaten a meal of beef stew, she headed to bed. I was still too riled for sleep, so I headed down stairs.

The inn was busy that night. The many tables scattered throughout the room were all filled up, and on the stage a man was playing some string instrument and singing a cheery song. A few people were even dancing about the room. But I was not in the mood for dancing tonight. Instead, I headed for the bar, and found myself a stool between two drunken men.

I groaned, leaning my head against the table. How had things gone so wrong? How had I ended up a cheap street performer in a tiny Tortallan village? What were we going to do now? I groaned again, banging my head against the wooden surface.

"Can I get you somefin' lad?" I looked up into the fat bar tender's face. "Wine? Ale?"

I shook my head, about to tell him no, but then I changed my mind. Why not have a drink? Just one to keep my mind off, well, life.

"Something stronger," I told him instead.

He nodded, and poured me a shot of brandy. I downed it in one gulp, gasping as it burned its way down my throat. Before I could protest, he had poured me another shot. Ah well, what's one more? I downed it, my eyes watering madly, and waited for him to pour me another.

**A/N: **Yep, that's it. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter:** xXBeetle Of DestinyXx, sapph89, Cygnet Shearwater, miss quirky bookworm, SkyeVerya, The Wineglass, LawisJustice, sapphiiregal, Victoria Taylor, confuzzled lil phoenix, emma4903, Flyer without Wings, Ozymandyas, Panda Slippers, ImmortalLover, purple smurfs r real, totaltheTERRIER, Navigator101.** You guys are amazing beyond words.


	11. The Immortals

**A/n:** I cannot believe how long it has been since I last updated this story. I'm so sorry. Life just got in the way, and I lost my muse. But I should have more free time now, and the updates should start coming at a little more regular pace. Sorry if my writing seems a bit rusty in this chapter; I'm a little out of practice. lol. Anyway, hope you can still remember what is going on, and please R&R!

**Recap: **_Daine and Numair have successfully escaped from Carthak after Ozorne burned down the Salmalìn estates. They are trying survive in a small Tortallan village with the money and clothing they stole from some bandits in the woods. But the stress is catching up to Numair, and he goes down to the inn's bar for a drink... (__T__his chapter will be from Daine's PoV. )_

**Chapter 11: The Immortals**

I guessed it was around midnight when I woke up. A single beam of moonlight shone through the window, illumination the tiny room. The streets outside were mostly quiet, only the rare sound of late night wanderers reaching me. But neither that, nor the moonlight was what had woken me.

I sat up on the edge of the bed, listening. There it was again. A noise that might have been attempted song. And… it sounded like Numair's voice. I shook my head. Couldn't be Numair. He was in here, sleeping on the floor. Wasn't he? I searched the room.

He was nowhere in sight. I frowned. Well, where was he? It was possible that he had gone to get a drink of water, or a bit of fresh air. It was, however, not possible that he was downstairs, trying to sing. Of course it wasn't. He would be upstairs any moment now, I told myself, lying back again and closing my eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments, and I sighed in relief. I had been stupid to even think that voice could have belonged to my lanky friend.

"… Love is lost… for ever alone… drowning… sorrow…"

I sat up again. That really did sound like Numair. Groaning, I rolled out of bed. Well, I wasn't going to get any sleep before I made sure it really wasn't him.

I quickly dressed, the moonlight bright enough that I didn't have to light the lantern that rested on the night-stand. I crept quietly out of the room and down the hall to the staircase.

"…never…again….see her…"

I winced as the wailing reached my ears. Downstairs was a cheery place, but for that sound. People were laughing and dancing around the tables, and a musician was strumming a banjo. All happy, except for the man slumped against the bar. His raven hair had halfway escaped its horsetail, and tumbled messily around his face. The man sitting beside him reached up to pat his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, lad," he said as the bar tender filled his glass again.

"I don't handle my drinks well. I really shouldn't have any more," he slurred.

I was across the room before I had really realized what I was doing, my hand finding his shirt collar.

"Damn straight you shouldn't!" I snapped, hauling him out of his seat.

"Daine? What're you doing?"

I whacked him upside the head. Hard. "I'm getting your sorry ass out of here. You idiot of a man! What were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted a drink."

I clenched my jaw to keep from screaming. We had already attracted a whole little audience, and attention wasn't really what we needed right now.

"Get me a cold bath. With ice," I ordered the bartender. He nodded, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh, and scurried off. Grabbing a hold of Numair, I half dragged him upstairs to our room. He muttered complaints, and whined something about 'life being unfair', but I ignored him. The bar tender came with the requested bath, and ran off, his laughter echoing through the corridor.

During the time I had worked at the Keefe's I had learned to deal with drunks, and now I applied those skills to Numair. I stripped off his shirt, ignoring his protests, and shoved him into the ice bath. He gave a scream of surprise before I forced his head under the water, holding him there by two fistfuls of his long raven hair. He gasped for air when I let him up for a moment before plunging his head under again. Three more times, he came up for air, before he was forced under again.

"Stop. Stop. Please. Enough," he finally gasped. I left him to find a towel as he stood up, shivering. I then went about cleaning up the mess we had made. There was water splashed all throughout the room, and hardly any left in the tub.

"Daine?"

I gave a sigh of annoyance. Even the bed sheets had gotten wet.

"Daine, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… please Daine?"

I turned to stare into his pleading chocolate eyes. "What were you thinking?" I finally demanded.

"I—I don't know. I never meant to get drunk. It just kind of…happened. I don't handle my alcohol well."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I really hope you didn't spend all our money."

He looked surprised, as if he had just realized that getting drunk wasn't free, and checked his pockets. "We've still got enough for another night."

"You're gonna have to do some more juggling tomorrow."

"What? You want me to do more? Didn't you see what happened yesterday? It was a total failure!"

I glared at him. "Well, that 'total failure' was suppose to get us dinner tomorrow, but seeing as _you_ blew it all on _brandy_—"

"Ehem."

We both turned to see a short, copper haired man standing in the doorway. He glanced from Numair, half dressed, dripping wet and shivering, to me.

"Is this a bad time? No? Excellent," he said, striding in when Numair and I failed to answer. "Take a seat. This won't take long. I just need to ask you a few questions on behalf of the king."

We both sat down hesitantly at the table. The copper haired man crossed his arms across his chest, and stared at us. I swallowed hard. Had word of our escape already reached Tortall? Was the king really going send us back to Carthank if he found out? I glanced nervously at Numair, whose lips had now turned an unhealthy shade of violet.

"As you have probably heard, there have been word of disappearances and murders around these outskirts. We are simply questioning a few villagers on the issue to try and find out what is going on and how we can stop it.

"So, first off, what are your names?" At this point, he pulled out piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink from his shoulder bag.

"I-I'm Arram Cooper, and this is my wife Sarra Cooper," Numair managed to say between his chattering teeth.

"Cooper? Really?" The man raised a single copper eyebrow. "I suppose that must be a common name around these parts. I'm Alanna Cooper."

How unlucky could we get? Out of all the last names we could have chosen, we had to pick the same one as our interrogator. I had to stifle a groan. But then the other half of what he had said sank in.

"Alanna?" I repeated.

"Yes. Alanna Cooper, lady knight," he—or rather, she—said, sending me a look that was half amused, half offended, but I guessed it was probably a common mistake. Lady knight? I had never heard of such a thing. But apparently Numair had.

"A-Alanna the Lioness?" he stuttered. The knight nodded.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. First of all, what business do you have in this village?"

"Just passing through," I said at the same time that Numair said, "We live here." We turned to stare at each other in horror, then looked at the Lioness who simply raised an eyebrow.

"I see. And how long have you been here?"

I gave Numair a steady stare, so we were in agreement that _I_ would answer. He obviously still seemed to be under the influence of the brandy. I sent him a glare before answering, "Two days."

"And where are you coming from?"

"Um…" It probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her we were fleeing from the emperor of Carthak.

"Tyra," Numair said.

"Where are you headed from here?"

"We're thinking of going to Corus in search of work. I'm a street performer," he said.

Alanna smirked. "Is that so? Well, then perhaps we could travel together. These parts can be dangerous. As I mentioned, several disappearances and murders. And I think my king would quite like to meet you." She stood up, packing away her parchment and ink. "I'll meet you tomorrow morning. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, I bid thee good night," she said, and left.

Numair groaned, resting his head in his hands.

"Well that couldn't have gone much worse," I snapped. " '_We live here.' _Oh yes, we live in the inn," I mocked, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daine," Numair said, and the pain in his voice made me wince.

I sighed, sitting down beside him. "No, I'm sorry," I said softly, looking down at my hands.

His head came up, and he stared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I was the one who got us into this whole mess in the first place. I-I didn't know that the scrolls… that Ozorne…" I trailed off, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "If I had just kept my mouth shut he never would have found out, and we never would have had to leave, and - and the Salmalíns would still be alive, and—"

"Hey, hey. Slow down." Numair's large hand came to rest on my shoulder. "None of that was your fault. If I had told you about the scrolls, you would have known. And if I had just… If I hadn't kissed Varice…If I hadn't gotten drunk… then none of this would have happened."

I looked up into his chocolaty eyes. They were filled with tears of pain and regret, and refused to meet mine. I carefully stroked his roughly shaven cheek, sighing sadly. Of course he hadn't gotten drunk without a reason. Even if he hadn't planned for it to happen, it hadn't been without some thought first. He was in just as much pain as me. More, even. I had never known the Salmalíns very well. But they had been his family, adopted or not, and now he thought himself to be the cause of their death.

I leaned my head against his chest, and wrapped my arms around him in a hesitant embrace. "You're cold," I commented, looking up at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you did throw me in an ice bath, Daine."

I smacked him playfully. "Go put on a shirt before you get sick," I told him. "Then we'll go back to bed.

***

The next morning Numair and I were woken at the crack of dawn by an impatient knock on the door. I groaned, rolling onto my back.

"One moment," I called groggily as I leaned over, shaking Numair's shoulder roughly. "Come on. We gotta get up."

He sighed, forcing his eyes open with a wince. "Ow."

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Head ache."

I rolled my eyes. "Some gotta learn the hard way."

"What's taking you so long?"

Numair grimaced. "Could you tell her to stop yelling please?"

"I can hear you perfectly well in there," Alanna yelled.

"And yet she doesn't think we can hear her," he grumbled, getting out of bed and pulling a tunic over his head.

"Would you two just get your lazy asses moving?"

"Working on it," I called.

"If you're not down for breakfast in ten minutes I'm breaking down the door," she threatened, before we heard her footsteps retreat toward the staircase.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, pulling on a pale brown skirt.

"Meet the Lioness for breakfast?" Numair suggested.

"No, I mean after that."

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Daine. We go with her to Corus."

I scrubbed my hand across my face. "And do we keep up the act as Mr. and Mrs. Cooper?"

He thought for a moment, then answered, "Yes, I think that's best. We'll try not to use our gifts, if possible, and hope that, whatever happens, Ozorne doesn't find us."

I nodded, pulling my hair into a messy bun behind my head. "I guess we can't do much else. You ready to go?"

Numair nodded, grabbing the tiny knapsack that held the few possessions we had managed to acquire during the past two days. Then we headed down stairs.

Half an hour later, we had eaten breakfast and were ready to move. Alanna and three men were already mounted on their horses, and waiting for us.

"Took you long enough," the Lioness grumbled as a stable boy handed the reigns of a large draft horse to me. Ignoring the knight, I swung easily into the saddle, and waited for Numair to climb up behind me. Then the small party rode off.

***

It was around noon when the itchy, aching feeling in my head started.

At first I simply ignored it, blaming it on the heat and lack of sleep. But as we rode steadily along the small gravel road, the feeling intensified.

"Something's wrong," I told Numair in a tone soft enough that the rest of the group wouldn't hear.

"What is it?" he asked, his somewhat groggy voice concerned. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. But it's not good. Last time I felt like this a rabid bear came out of the woods and killed the blacksmith."

"Mithros," Numair said. "A rabid bear."

I nodded. "It's not quite the same feeling, but... it reminds me of it." I half expected Numair to scoff and tell me I was being foolish, but he didn't. Of course he didn't, and for once glad that he was a somewhat eccentric black robed mage.

We rode in silence for a another few minutes, me speculating about the ache in my head, and Numair's thoughts probably somewhere along the same lines. The horses suddenly seemed restless; even the steady gelding beneath us trembled softly.

'_Trouble's coming,' _he said when I asked him what was the matter. I frowned. So I wasn't the only one who could feel it. My frown deepened when I listened to hear the other animals' reactions, and my ears were met with silence. I brought the gelding up short, eyes flashing around the road. Where were all the animals?

"What's going on back there?" the Lioness called, annoyance coloring her tone.

"Something's very wrong," I said softly. Numair's large hand came to rest supportively on my shoulder. Alanna looked more than a little grumpy as she turned her horse back to face us.

"Speak up girl. What's the problem?" She was probably expecting some escape plan.

"Should I tell her?" I asked Numair in a quick whisper. He thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I think you'll have to."

I nodded, and called hesitantly, "Something in the air feels... off."

The lioness frowned, and actually looked like she was going to take me serious. Maybe she felt it, too.

"There are no animals. Something has scared them off."

The men looked a little more uncertain, and glanced around nervously.

"Perhaps we are about to find the source of all the disappearances," Alanna said, her violet eyes flickering between me and the silent woods. Then her gaze turned to Numair. "Can you handle a bow Mr. Cooper?"

I couldn't see the mage's expression, but there was weariness in his voice as he answered, "Yes."

I highly doubted her had ever needed anything but his gift to defend himself before, but he accepted the long bow and the quiver as they were handed to him.

The Lioness eyed the pack over one more time, then said, "Well, standing around here won't do us any good. Let's move on."

I gave the gelding a gentle nudge, and we started forward again.

It was a good half hour of peaceful –or as peaceful as possible with our hairs standing on end– riding before the giant metallic birds showed themselves. Alanna, being at the head of the group, saw them first. Her tall war horse side stepped nervously and gave a half rear while his rider swore with obscene creativity.

"What in the name of Mithros are _those_?"

The other riders looked up to see what was the cause of their leader's distress, and saw the monsters. From a distance, they looked like giant birds, but as they grew closer their metal wings, human heads and upper-bodies became visible. One of the men –I was too distracted to see who– started screaming. That was obviously not a good idea, because suddenly the bird like monsters focused their attention on us.

"Well looky here," one who was obviously female said in a mockingly gleeful tone. "If it isn't the little mages we've been searching across the seas for. It must be our lucky day." She gave a crackled laugh that raised gooseflesh on my arms. But it wasn't the laughing so much as the words that bothered me. Little mages, she had said. That could only mean me and Numair.

I shot a quick glance at Alanna, but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to what the creature was saying. She had a bow raised, and an arrow knocked to the string. Taking aim at the one who had spoken, she loosened her grip. The creature gave a screech and dived clumsily to the side, the arrow skimming off of the steel feathers. The Lioness swore again, but her reaction seemed to have set the birds into motion. They dived toward Numair, who had raised him own bow, and was struggling to fit an arrow to the string. When he released it, it flew toward one of the other guards who yelped and dragged his horse out of the way. So I had been right; Numair clearly had no skill with a bow. While the other men started firing away at the monsters, I reached back and took the bow from the mage's large hands.

"Pass the arrows," I said, already forming a target in my mind. My fingers curled around the shafts he offered me, and I slid off the gelding's back. Holding a couple of arrows between my teeth, I fit another easily to the string and puled back to my ear before releasing. I didn't wait to see if I had hit my mark before firing again.

The monsters fell steadily out of the sky until only the the female who seemed to be the leader, and a handful of others remained. She gave a screech of rage and beat her metal wings as she and the others retreated.

"Don't think we're done with you, mage," she snapped, her words seemingly directed at Numair. "Ozorne and Zhaneh Bitterclaws do not easily forget." With that she disappeared into the sky.

A sigh of relief escaped me, and I dropped the bow. Numair came to stand beside me, his large hand reaching out to rest on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his eyes searching me for any signs of injuries.

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning against him. "Just a little shaken, is all," I replied. I could feel my hands trembling almost violently where they rested gripped the mage's shirt.

"Understandably," he murmured, gently stroking the sweat soaked hair out of my eyes. "Even though I had read about the stormwings I hadn't expected, well... that."

"Stormwings?" I repeated, cracking an eyelid to observe him. He knew what those creatures were?"

Numair nodded, his dark brow furrowing. "They were described in one of the scrolls I read about the immortals."

I stared at him. "Those things... _they_ are the immortals?"

He gave a tired nod. "There are others as well. Basilisks, dragons, griffins... but, yes, stormwings are immortals."

"Does that mean that Ozorne..."

"Found the scrolls," Numair finished, a defeated look on his face. I closed my eyes again. What had I done?

"You alright, Mrs. Cooper?"

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of bright violet orbs. "Yeah," I said weakly.

She gave me a comforting pat on the back. "Quite a shot you got there. We might not all have made it through alive if you hadn't been with us."

I shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. "I have a knack with a bow, is all."

The Lioness eyed me suspiciously. "Knack would be an understatement. I don't think I've ever seen anyone handle a bow the way you do. Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

She wasn't simply complimenting me, I realized. She was investigating, trying to figure out who Numair and I really were. "Grandda taught me," I said, raising my chin.

Her eyes were still lingering on me. "They were after you, those creatures. I think you owe us all an explanation as to why we just put our lives on the line for you. What did you do to upset them?"

I looked up, my panicked questioning gaze meeting Numair's.

"I don't know why they were after us," the tall man said, his arm wrapping supportively around my shoulders.

But Alanna looked far from convinced. "Really, now? Well, if you won't tell me there isn't much I can do. But you will answer to the king of Tortall." She turned away from us, and mounted her war horse again. "Let's get out of here before anymore of those things come after us."

* * *

**A/N: **Yup. Until next time, that's it. Constructive criticism, compliments, random comments, and even flames are, as always, very much welcomed. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **sylvanius, sapphiiregal, The Wineglass, lilith bathory, confuzzled lil phoenix, JaspErsWilDmaGE, The Beetle, SkyeVerya, Navigator101, miss quirky bookworm, elwing59, Flyer without Wings, LawisJustice, iwantaponygal993, Panda Slippers, Cygnet Shearwater, funny-fic9090, Jaunty Maestro, muckfarmedrose, Puritey, **and** chibi-dono15**. And a special thanks to those of you who took the time to send me PMs and anonymous reviews. You guys are the only reason I got this chapter posted at all. Love ya all!


End file.
